Scarred Player
by twilightwatcher12345
Summary: Bella,alice and emmet move to a new town and they attend Scarred Heart boarding school.There bella meets edward but,little did she know that edward is the schools biggest player.Regular pairings.A.H.
1. Scarred Heart' boarding school

Hi welcome to one of my new stories hope you don't think this one sucks. I thank these people:cathyrulez3000/FanFLover 10, Twird96, jasperxalice4ever and all the other people who like my stories.

Me: Do I own twilight.(said quietly)

Edward: (sleeping)*snoring*

Me: Edward do I own twilight.(said a little bit louder)

Edward: (almost awake)*snore*

Me: Edward! Do I own twilight!(Said really loud)

Edward: (wakes up cranky) God damn it No you don't!

Me: You don't have to be so mean!(runs away crying)

Edward: (happy me is gone and goes back to sleep)*snore*

I don't own twilight!(I wish it did) Read on!

Read, Enjoy, and Review! :-]

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarred Player

Ch.1 Scarred Heart Boarding school.

"EMMET!" I yelled from my room.

He was so going to get it now! He put corn syrup all over my body while, I was asleep!

Alice came in with a pink robe, and towel in her hair.

She looked up and down at me and laughed. "He actually did it! I thought he was joking." Alice said with a few more laughs.

"SHUT UP pixie!" I yelled.(alice is exactly like a pixie!:-])"Don't call me that!" alice said annoyed.

"Now will you let me give you a makeover now that Emmet did this to you plus don't you want to look good for your first day at Scarred(not scared as in afraid scarred as in scar I know weird name but I like it) Heart Boarding school Bella?" Alice said with a little pout.

"No I don't care how I look and Its Sunday we don't really start school until Monday Alice!" I told her still feeling sticky with corn syrup.

I almost fell for the pouting trick. "When can I give you a makeover then?" she said while adding the angelic eyes with the pout. I gave in. "Fine but I'm only letting you do my hair and that's all I'm letting you do. OK!" Alice smiled, "Today or tomorrow?" she asked. I thought about it. "Today cause my hair is totally messed up, Oh and that reminds me I need to get back at Emmet." I said while running over to his room.

I knocked on his door. I heard footsteps heading toward the door. Emmet opened the door already dressed in jeans and perfectly fitted sleeve-less shirt. He always thought that his muscles 'impressed the ladies' every time he wore sleeve-less shirts but, to tell you the truth Emmet almost scared people when he does even I was a little intimidated.

I smiled evilly, "I came for my morning hug Emmet!" I wrapped my arms around Emmet tightly and moved my body up and down making sure he got really dirty. "Bella! Now I have to change again!" Emmet yelled. "Well its your fault you did this to me!" I yelled back at him. "Well alice dared me to you now I can't chicken out on a dare I thought you knew me well enough bella." emmet said while shaking his head.

"I soooo hate you right now emmet! You going to pay even more!" I yelled. I was so mad that I slammed the door went into the restroom turned the water on and stepped in with my clothes on. After the corn syrup washed away from my clothes I took them off and threw them into clothes bin. I need to wash them later.

After I scrubbed myself with soap, I had to wash my hair three times so that the corn syrup smell could come out. I turned the water off and dried myself with my towel. I wrapped the towel around me and walked to my room. I got a pair of jeans, a white shirt with the peace sign in green, white converse, and earrings also with the peace sign on it from the box where I packed my clothes.

My hair was utterly dry and tangled. I was glad that I didn't have to do all the work with my hair. I smiled. I went over to alice's room and knocked on the door. "Alice open up I thought you were doing my hair nothing fancy cause emmet told me you dared him to prank me!" I yelled through the doors.

I heard her tiny footsteps make way to the door. She opened it with a look like she just witnessed a person die. She kept staring at me blankly. I grabbed hold of her shoulders and started to shake her. "Alice tell me what's wrong, tell me what's wrong alice!" I yelled slowly so she could understand me. "_They'remakinguswearuniforms_!" Alice yelled, but she yelled it so fast that I couldn't understand her. "What?" I asked. Alice breathed in slowly. "T-They're ma-making us we-wear _uniforms_." she said but, I couldn't hear the last word. "They're making us wear what?" I asked. "UNIFORMS!" she was shaking now, "What the hell are they trying to do to me kill me or something!"she said.

'Omg she's freaking out for nothing, well wearing uniforms is just like living in hell to alice.' I thought while shaking my head. "Calm down alice you get to do my hair now so does that make you happy?" I asked her. Her face lit up a bit and she nodded. She got a chair and placed it in front of her mirror. I sat in it nervously. After thirty minutes of torture she finished.

"wait let me just put a bit of hairspray." she said while spraying my hair for a minute. "I thought you said a bit of hairspray alice." I said. "you should see me put hairspray on my hair how do you think I keep my spiky look bella!" she yelled.

"Fine you don't have to yell at me alice, I'm going to make breakfast now." I said while shutting her door. I went in the kitchen grabbed a few eggs,a pan and made scrambled eggs. "guys breakfast is ready!" I yelled. Alice made it first since she's always hyper, then emmet came down but, with a blue short sleeve shirt and black pants, my parents came down too which is awkward 'cause I should be the one coming down stairs not them.

Mom (A.K.A Rene) was the one who served us though. After 'God knows how many minutes' we finished eating. Now all of us were waiting for the moving van.

Two months ago when our parents told us we were going to move to Glen Arbor Township (I just found that on wikipedia so sorry If I don't get those facts right I live in Texas.) ,Michigan and after we got through the depressed stage, we went on to the worried stage, which we are doing now.

Alice is worried about the clothes, Emmet is worried about the girls in that town, and I'm just worried about the move.

I was still thinking when I heard a honk outside. All of us jumped which was kind of weird. We slowly got our things from our bedrooms and slowly stacked them in the van. We got in our car since the movers are driving the van.

We drove to the airport and waited for our flight. "Flight from Detroit, Michigan to Township, Michigan to your right is the entrance." the announcer said. (Never been to an airport so this sounds stupid I go to out of town places in the car) We went to the right entrance and gave somebody our tickets. We went to our seats(first class)and put our extra luggage in the compartments. Alice wouldn't shut up she kept talking and talking etc.

I would just nod at a question she'd ask. Finally a plan came to me. I closed my eyes slowly so she would think I'm asleep. Few minutes later I did fall asleep. When I woke up everybody was getting their luggage out of the compartments. I got up quickly and looked for my luggage in my compartment. I found it and took it out.

I followed emmet, alice and my parents out of the airplane. When I got out I just knew It was BEAUTIFUL! There were a lot of pine trees, I could see Lake Michigan from the small hill we were on, all the birds flying away made everything look beautiful.

We walked into the airport and got the luggage that weren't in our compartments. After we got everything(specially with alice there is even more luggage) "Where are we going to live again I forgot?" I asked.

"Well me and your father are going to live in a rented house while we look for a permanent one and your father's new police job is going to be difficult to even pay for the rent while you guys are going to the boarding school." My mom said.

I nodded.

We left the building and got in our rented car. We slowly put our stuff in the trunk. We slowly got in our car and slowly drove to our new school.(EVERYTHING seems slow to them) I unconsciously looked out the window like my siblings.

Everything was quiet when suddenly "Wow!" emmet and alice said.

I looked to my right and saw an amazing site. The school was perched right next to lake Michigan while the sun reflected of the lake making the light go to the school. The school had white bricks and the small buildings surrounding it was probably the dorms.(picture in profile)

We drove to the main building passing by the dorms. We parked and got out of the car. We went through the double doors and walked to the main office.

Our parents talked to the receptionist about getting our uniforms and schedules. They seemed to be arguing. Once they stopped they walked over to me.

"Um bella they ran out of rooms for the girls dormitories so your going to have to share a room with someone in the boys dormitories is that okay?" my mom asked, while my dad looked angry.

"No she's not!" my dad exclaimed. "I promise dad I won't do anything stupid you can trust me." I said truthfully.(yeah she won't do anything stupid ;]) "Besides Charlie their rooms are connected but bella's dorm has the exit." my mom said reassuringly.(its like the hotel rooms in Dury's sorry if I can't explain right.)

"Fine." my dad said giving up, "if anything happens I'm going to kick his-" "Dad I get it you can trust me." I said rolling my eyes.

They gave us our room numbers, keys, schedules and uniforms. "Hey bella what number is your dorm room?" alice asked. I looked at the paper that said my room number '713 building D' (that is the date of my b-day :]) "713 building D," I said aloud, "What's yours?" I asked alice. "Umm 602 (bros b-day) building C." she said.

I nodded.

'So building B and D are for the guys and building A and C are for the girls.' I thought while nodding my head. "I got room 529 (cousins b-day) building D second floor." emmet said aloud.

I got a map of the school and found out emmet's room was on top of mine. 'Great he's going to spy on me.' I thought annoyingly. After a while we said our goodbye's to our parents almost shedding a tear in the process.

We saw them get in the car and drive off, my mother waving to us with several tears flowing from her eyes. We kept looking at the car driving into the distance almost looking like they were driving into the lake until there was no more to see. (okay enough with the smartical words and on with the story ;] jk )

We looked for our dorms taking our time trying not to get lost. (Emmet went off by himself.) "Hey look there's building c." I said looking at the building. She looked nervous, "Can't you go with me." she said biting her lip. "Sure let me put away my things first." I said nervously. "I'll come with you!" alice said quickly. "Ummm okay." I replied. "710, 711, 712, . . . .713!" I said.

I got my key out and unlocked the door. It was amazing! 'What's up with this place and amazing stuff!' I thought.

There before my eyes was a pool table, a ping-pong table, an x-box 360, a wii, and a flat screen TV. "Wow is all this stuff yours!" alice said sounding like a little girl.

"Actually its my stuff." a male voice said out of nowhere.

I flashed my head to the other door connecting to the room on the left. "Oh hi sorry my sister gets excited when she sees stuff like this she acts like a little girl." I said.

"Hey that's not nice and I don't act like a baby." she retorted.

"I said little girl not baby but, your acting like one right now." I said rolling my eyes.

I turned back to the guy, I started to notice his features. He has bronze hair, pale skin, sculpted lips, a straight nose, and THE MOST greenest eyes I've ever seen. He was leaning against the wall. I noticed his face was emotionless. My smile disappeared slowly. "Umm where's my room." I said.

He gestured to room we were standing in. "This is your room, I just need to get the stuff out." he said. I looked around.

'Where's my bed.' I thought randomly. "Your bed is coming in sometime later or tomorrow." he said. 'wow he can read minds.' I thought sarcastically. "Yes I can." he said. "How did you know-" he cut me off. "Your facial expression." he started "I can read facial expressions like your sisters she seems amazed at me and also she seems worried about something." he said with a smirk. "Ok then well where is this stuff going." I asked. "Storage." he said.

"You can keep you stuff hear if you want I don't mind." I said. He shook his head. "Nah I have to the teachers want everyone to have equal space." he said rolling his eyes.

He looked a bit mad but, he seemed to be controlling it. "I'm sorry-" I said but, I got cut off. "Don't have to." he said a bit harshly while going back to his room closing his door.

"Don't have to be harsh." alice whispered. I smiled. "Come on alice lets go to your room." I said. She nodded excitedly. We went to building C where alice was staying and found her room. She took out her key and put it in the key hole. She turned the knob and opened the door. Alice's room had two twin beds, two desks, two drawers, two closets and one T.V and the wall was painted purple. "Wait is my room a single room!" alice said.

"Ha Ha you get a single room." I said making fun of alice. She gave me a dirty look. "Sorry just kidding." I said. We went in and alice put her luggage on top of the bed on the right. "I think the right side is yours." I told her. She nodded. She unpacked her things and put them in the drawers and closet. I heard a noise coming from outside and then the door opened. I jumped a bit because, it opened so fast.

A girl with wavy blonde hair wearing a pink shirt, a purple scarf and a pair of blue jeans. "Oh you two must be my roommates." she said nicely with a smile. 'She seems nice.' I thought.

"Oh I'm not your roommate." I said. "Really I haven't seen you around." she said. "Oh I have a different room I'm just helping my sister put away her stuff." I said.

She nodded.

"You two are sisters?" she asked confused.

"I take from my mom alice takes from my dad my brother emmet takes from my dad also." I replied. "Hi I'm alice." alice said bouncing over to her roommate. "Alice don't scare the poor girl!" I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

She threw her tongue at me. (its like the third time she does!:] ) "That's fine." the girl said. "Oh by the way my names Rosalie Cullen." Rosalie said with a warm smile. I smiled back. "Well okay alice I'm going back to my room to finish unpacking." I told her.

"What's your room number again?" alice asked holding a pen an paper. "Room 713." I replied. "What's emmet's." she asked. "529." I told her. She wrote it and nodded. "See ya in a few minutes I'm going to put up my decorations and then get my books." alice said. "Okay I probably won't be there either I'm going to put my stuff away, decorate, look for my classes, and get my books." I told her. She nodded. I left their room and headed to mine.

I randomly decided to go to emmet's room. I went up the stairs and looked for room 529. When I passed several rooms I finally found his. I knocked on it and waited for him to answer.

Finally Someone I didn't know answered the door. He had blonde curly hair and brown eyes, and he looked a lot like Rosalie. "Um is emmet hear?" I asked. "Oh yeah come in." he said. "Names jasper cullen by the way." he said with a warm smile that looked a lot like Rosalie's. "Are you Rosalie's brother?" I asked with a smile. He nodded "How do you know her?" he asked. "She's my sister's roommate." I told him.

"Yo bella how's it going!" emmet's voice said. "Oh I'm doing fine I helped alice with her room all I need is mine." "Ok I finished mine right now want to see it?" he asked. I nodded. His room was like mine It was connected to jasper's. His had a lot of geographic stuff.

I went into emmet's which was colored blue, he had pictures of girls at the beach(so obvious:]) pictures of football players like the Dallas cowboys.(they keep losing 4 sme reason:[ ) and posters of his favorite band(I'm putting Lincoln park for that poster but, can put watevr u want) "Nice." I said. "Thanks soooo how's your roommate?" he asked casually. 'Trying to spy on me' I thought. Jasper came in while, I answered. "He's a jerk." I said simply.

"He?" jasper asked. "Oh they ran out of rooms in the girls dormitories so they gave me one from the guys." I answered. He nodded. "Do I have to kick his butt?" emmet asked while smacking his fist to his hand.

"No emmet he's just mad because, I took his precious space." I said while rolling my eyes. "Wait, does he have like brown hair and green eyes?" jasper asked.

I nodded.

"Oh well that's just like edward." jasper said.

'Oh his name is edward.' I thought.

"He doesn't make a good impression but, its weird he usually makes a good impression on girls." he said with a confused facial expression. "Umm okay I'm going back to my room now." I said. They nodded. I waved goodbye and left their room.

On the way I heard a noise while I was getting closer to my room. I made it to my room's door and looked around. On the farther left side I could see Edward making out with a brunette that I didn't know. I looked away to give them privacy(I know It's torture to all of you bella-Edward lovers)and went into my room. It was now cleared up except there wasn't any bed only a drawer and closet. I sighed and put my clothes into the drawer and closet.

Plus, I put up posters of Paramore(yeah!) Lincoln park(yeah!)Lincoln Heights(yeah!)Avril Lavigne and other stuff.(too much yeahs!)

I finished doing that and went to look for where my classes were at. I got my schedule and headed toward the school building. I only had 4 classes so it wasn't much.

First period is Math with Mrs. Ortiz, Second period is Biology with Mrs. Sanchez, Third period is Gym with Coach Wright, and Fourth is English with Mrs. Caso.

After I finished looking for my gym class I went to look for my last class. As I did so I heard a noise like the one I heard when I was close to my room coming from the right. It was Edward again but, this time he was with a different girl.

I was very confused was he making out with a different girl? Then It hit me he was cheating on her or the other girl. How could he do that cheat on his girlfriend. I went the other way and forgot about my last class. I left the building and headed to my room. I unlocked it and went inside. I didn't know why I was mad I was just mad at what he was doing!

I sat on my drawer waiting for my anger to subside. After a minute or two my anger was gone and I thought it was safe to get out of my room, but, before I got out of my room I heard a knock. I opened the door. It was alice and Rosalie. For some reason Rosalie looked surprised. "You got my brother's room!" she yelled surprised. "Yeah I found out by your brother that you guy's are siblings." I said. "Look you have to stay away from him." she said. "I know I saw him make out with two different girls." I replied. "Wow you're the only one who's ever said that." she said. "Well anybody who wants to date him is stupid." I said shaking my head. She nodded too.

I invited them in and we talked a bit. I found out that they live in Detroit, Michigan too and that their father is a medical doctor and their mother is a lawyer. They've been coming here since their freshman year.

Rosalie, jasper, and Edward are all in the same grade but, Edward skipped a grade in the fourth grade which means he's supposed to be in the 10th grade.

Me alice and emmet are all in the same grade too because, emmet failed a year.

After talking a while It started getting dark and I remembered something. "Oh shit I forgot my books!" I yelled. "What I picked mine up a long time ago!" alice yelled. "You better hurry up the school closes in an hour." Rosalie said while checking her watch.

I nodded.

We got up and left my room. Alice and Rosalie headed to their room while, I walked to the school building. I made it to the front office but, there was a huge line so I waited thirty minutes 'till I finally got to the front.

I ordered my books and they went to get them.

10 minutes later they finally finished getting my books. They handed them to me and I struggled to carry them back to my room. When I did I set the books down on the floor unlocked my door.

I lightly pushed the door but, it wouldn't open. 'Oh great now my door won't open.' I thought. I pushed harder but, it still wouldn't open.

I took in a deep breath and pushed as hard as I could. It finally opened. I heard two thumps and two ow's. I looked down, Edward and a girl with red hair were getting up from the floor. "Oh I'm sorry I thought the door was stuck I didn't know you guy's were there." I said.

The red headed girl looked at me like I was a piece of trash. "Edward who is this." she said with a threatening look. He had a straight face on then said "This is my roommate . . . ."

"Bella." I said in a stubborn voice.

"Yeah her names bella and I don't like her anyway." Edward said. "Yeah I hate him." I retorted. She glared and walked away leaving my room. "What are you doing in my room?" I asked sternly trying keep my anger down. "Well this is the only entrance to MY room and the only exit from My room." he said. I glared at him and he just smirked. "Ugh fine now get out of my room!" I yelled. He smirked while, going to his room. I angrily put on a pair of old shorts and an old t-shirt. One thing for sure I knew about Edward Cullen is that he is the biggest player in school. Just thinking about that I could feel the hatred coursing through my veins. I shook it off and laid down on the floor wrapping my blanket around me. 'God when will my bed come this feels uncomfortable.' I thought angrily. Slowly my eye's closed until it was dark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped y'all enjoyed my new story sorry for any misspelled stuff or sentences that sound weird I tried writing this fast so ya know.(check out my other stories!)


	2. First day sometimes gives you a chance

Omg! Thxs for the awesome reviews and Thxs for adding this story to your fav list u guys ROCK!

Me: (walking around happy)

Edward: (Comes up to me) "Hey me! Why are you happy?"

Me: "O hi edward I'm happy because, someone told me something amazing!"

Edward: (jealous) "Like what."

Me: "O they said I owned twilight!" (really happy)

Edward: "O really who said that?" (confused)

Me: "I don't know I was at the therapist's office, this guy was there, I heard he was compulsive liar oh look at the time well I got to go bye!" (walks away humming)

Edward: (realizes what me said and starts laughing really hard back to his house)

I don't own twilight and neither does me! Don't listen to the compulsive liar!

Read, Enjoy, Review!

* * *

Scarred Player

Ch.2 First day sometimes gives you a chance

I was waking up from the cold, hard, floor not wanting to wake up but, I could hear obsessive knocking. "Open the freaking door already." I heard from the other side of the door, it sounded female. I groaned knowing who it was and I got up walking over to the door. "What do you want alice." I said opening the door she looked like she wasn't tired and Rosalie was with her, she didn't look tired either. "What's up with you guys and waking up early." I said while groaning.

"Well bella you're coming with us." Alice said slyly. "Why?" I asked. "It's a surprise It's very important!" Alice said loudly. "Fine I'm going let me change first." I said. "No it's a-an emergency yeah." Alice said while mumbling over her words. I got a little bit suspicious but, I accepted anyway.  
Rosalie said she was going to the school mall to pick up something. I wasn't surprised much but, everything was getting even more suspicious. Me and alice were walking over to her room but, she was walking really slow for some reason. When we made it she took long looking for her keys which was in her left pants pocket which was easy to find but, apparently she couldn't find them that fast.

She unlocked the door at normal speed and held the door open for me. I walked in suspiciously looking around. She closed the door and locked it. "Okay bella can you get something from the bathroom umm it looks blue yeah and it has something in it yeah so like can you go get it." she said moving her eyes in every direction.  
I was skeptical but, I went anyway. When I entered the bathroom the door immediately closed. I turned and tried opening the door but, It wouldn't open. "Alice what the hell are you doing!" I yelled through the door. "I'll only let you go if you let me do your hair and make-up!" she yelled to me.  
"What happens if I don't!?" I yelled not wanting to be tourchered by her obsessive hair sprayings. "I'll tell dad you skipped school and went out with the guy you share a dorm with!" she said to me. "WHAT!!-" I yelled the hardest I yelled in years "-Dad's going to kill me alice you can't do this to me you're my sister you don't want me dead do you!?" I pleaded to her.

"No bella I don't but, if it gets you to accept one of my makeovers then yes!" she said. I banged my head on the wall once and gave up. "Fine!" I said. "On one condition I get to you do this the whole year!" she said. "WHAT-" I could sense alice flinch when I yelled that "A WHOLE freaking year alice that's like-like-like SUICIDE!" I yelled.

"Either that or I blackmail you!" she said. "Ugh you SUCK ALICE I HATE YOOOUUU!!" I yelled. "I love you too bella so you accept then!?" she asked. "Ugh!!!!" I yelled while banging my head on the door so many times that my head started to get numb. "I'll take that as a yes then!" she said with obvious joy in her voice which gets higher.

I rested my head on the door but, then alice opened it which made me fall to the floor. "Ow! I said in pain when my face hit the floor. I felt tiny hands help me up and leading me to a chair.

"Its okay bella relax and take a shower when Rosalie comes I'll call you out o.k." she said calmly. I nodded feeling I had no power in my life. She went away leaving me to my business. I took my clothes off and turned the water on. The warm water untensed my muscles and soothed me. 'Soothed me for now.' I thought.

I got out even though alice hasn't called me yet since I was getting wrinkled from the water. I wrapped a towel around myself and my hair ignoring the cold air stings when I opened the door. "Come on alice I need to get ready if not we'll be late." I said bitterly. "O Rosalie is almost here she just called." she said smiling. I nodded. I sat on the bed the opposite from alice trying not to make a conversation with her.

Several minutes passed as we waited for Rosalie when suddenly the door rattled a bit. Alice got up and opened the door swiftly looking like she was dancing. "Hey sorry I'm late I went to tell jasper to wait for us at the cheese wall." she said carrying several bags. 'The cheese wall?' I thought. "What's the cheese wall?" I asked. "Oh it's a couple of walls that line up together and It has a bunch of holes in them and it resembles cheese usually people like to sit in the holes." she said while shrugging. Me and alice nodded simultaneously. "Well then lets get started." rosalie said while clapping her fingers together. I took a deep breath and followed them into the bathroom.

----Several minutes later-----------------------------------------------

After alice styled my hair 'straight but, with volume!' she says and she put mascara and eye liner on me. I also put on our uniform. The last thing alice did was put a bow in my hair and it was over. "Alice thank you can I leave now?" I asked urgently. "Sure but, you have to come back here so we can go to the cheese wall." she said.

I nodded my head. I jogged back to my room and opened my door slowly just in case. There wasn't anybody there so I got by backpack that I had since the 8th grade and filled it the things that are necessary for the day. While doing so I heard the door for the connecting room open. I ignored it still looking for my stuff but, strangely nobody was walking to the exiting door.

I looked up, edward was looking at me with a confused expression for some reason. "What?" I asked. He blinked his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing." he said dully still looking at me. "Not a morning person I guess." I said. He looked even more confused. "No I'm not." he said tilting his head to the right looking at my face concentratingly.

I started to get annoyed. "Why are you staring at me shouldn't you be leaving already!" I snapped. The stress kept bundling in me excessively. "Nothing you just look different." he said while leaving my dorm. "Is that supposed to be a compliment!" I yelled. "Maybe." he yelled back.

-------------------------------Scarred Player-----------------------------------------------------------------

I ran heading over to alice's dorm trying not to slip on a rock or even a crack. I was confused at what edward said to me but, I ignored it hoping not to be late for my first day of school. I made it to alice's dorm and knocked on the door. After I did so alice answered and told rosalie I was here. They grabbed their bags and I followed them to the cheese wall. It did look like cheese but, cheese doesn't have people sitting in the holes, ants maybe but, not people. I spotted jasper talking to emmet in one of the holes and I told alice where they were. We walked over to them I introduced Alice to jasper and emmet to rosalie.

"Hi I'm alice." alice said shyly holding out her hand. 'Alice shy!?' I thought. Jasper grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Name's jasper." he said with a boyish smile. Aliced giggled, blushed, and looked down at her feet. Emmet gave him an evil glare but, jasper ignored it. Emmet continued talking to rosalie in a hushed voice but, it was obvious that rosalie was giggling abit like alice. Now it was jaspers turn to glare now. I rolled my eyes and looked around.

I spotted edward talking to a group of guys and girls. I saw him glance over at his siblings, for a second I could see the sadness and vulnerability in his eyes then they were back to normal. He glanced at me and I could see curiosity in his eyes and It looked like something else was in there but, I couldn't figure it out. I saw him glance back to his friends and his eyes were back to normal. I turned my head in a different direction trying not to stare at his piercing eyes.

I noticed everyone was leaving to go in the school. "Come on guys stop flirting we need to go to our classes." I told them urgently. They snapped their heads at me and nodded. Emmet and jasper had science for their first period and Me, alice, and rosalie had math for our first class. We made it to our first class before the bell rang. We sat at the desks we chose waiting for the teacher to talk. "Hello students I'm Mrs. Ortiz and I will be your new math teacher." she said happily. 'She seems nice.' I thought. The rest of the period she talked about what we will be doing for the rest of the year, she even asked questions and answered them to. "Yes and there's even going to be a haunted house in October to help with the football team-" Mrs. Ortiz said until the bell suddenly rang.

Everyone in class put their stuff away quickly and leaving but, me alice and rosalie listened to the rest. "-who will be playing the monster's in the haunted house." she said. After she said that we all left to our next class. Me and alice had every class together except for English, rosalie had gym and math with me, emmet had gym with me only and jasper had science and gym with me. Nobody had English with me for some reason but, I didn't think much of it.

Me and alice made it to science before the bell just like in Math. Our science teacher was hilarious she really made us laugh a lot which was cool me and alice never really had a nice teacher in our old school before. "Remember guys mass is the amount of matter in your ass and weight is the pull of gravity on your ass don't mix them up!" she said. (no joke my science teacher actually said that to us to help us know the difference) Everybody laughed.

The bell rang and we headed for lunch. Alice and japer kept flirting with each other since class started. I rolled my eyes at them but, smiled that they like each other a lot. I wasn't paying attention to were I was going so I ran into someone by accident. "Ow!" we both yelled. We both fell to the floor. I opened my eyes and saw edward getting up from the floor. He held his hand out and I took it. He pulled me up effortlessly and quick that I hit my face against his hard chest breathing in an intoxicating scent.

"Watch where you're going." he said with unnecessary harshness in his voice. I snapped away from his intoxicating scent and got annoyed. "Well sorry maybe you should watch where you're going!" I said with a stern finger on his chest. He rolled his eyes and walked past me.

I rolled my eyes and went to catch up with alice and jasper. I spotted them a few feet away looking for something. "Alice sorry I sort of ran into somebody literally." I said. "Typical bella are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine just annoyed." I said. "Why?" she asked. "I ran into your brother." I said to jasper. "You did, what did he do!." jasper said urgently. "We ran into each so we fell down and he helped me up then, he says I should watch where I go but, he said it very harshly for some reason so I yelled at him." I said while shrugging. Jasper looked confused but, nodded. We finished talking and we went to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria is better than the one we had at school! It had many booths with some of our favorite restaurants in them and there was a booth where the school gives their meals. "This is so cool." I said. Jasper shrugged. I checked my pockets for money but, there was nothing in them. I frowned. "I don't have any money." I said. "I don't have money either." alice said with a frown. "You can borrow some from me I have a job anyway." jasper said while taking out a credit card. "Wow a credit card." alice said with a mesmerized face. "Alice don't get any ideas just leave it okay." I said holding her arm. "Fine!" alice said. "umm okay so what do you guys want to eat?" jasper asked. "I'll have a chicken salad and my drink is water." alice said. "I'll have a cheese burger and some sprite." I said. Japer nodded and went to the Mc Donald's booth.

"Let's look for rosalie and emmet they should be around here somewhere." I said. She nodded. We looked for them in the front part of the cafeteria which was crowded so we headed to look in the back of the cafeteria. We were going to give up but, I spotted something way back where the empty tables were at some filled with couples or lonely people. I spotted rosalie and emmet, rosalie was close to emmet tracing random stuff on his arm and emmet was talking to rosalie with his free arm around her closely almost protectively.

"Aw that's so sweet!" alice said with her squeaky voice. "We should leave them alone come on let's go look for jasper we could look for another table." I said with a smile. Alice nodded. "Um bella is it okay if um okay don't get mad an all but, could you um leave me and jasper alone too I really want to be with him he's so cute, smart, funny, charming, and I love the way when he smiles he gets a dimple on his right cheek and I love the way he writes Oh and I love-" I cut her off "Okay could you stop talking it's not jasper day, fine I'll leave you two alone only if you stop putting make-up on me ok." I said. She hesitated a bit but, agreed. We found jasper and he gave us our food. "We'll pay you back jasper." alice said. "You don't need to I didn't lose anything." he said with his boyish smile. Alice giggled. 'Now's my time to leave' I thought. "You know It's to loud and I'm getting a headache do you guy's mind if I go outside?" I asked lying for my sister. "We'll go with you." jasper said. "Na I want to be alone maybe I'm getting a cold or something." I said. He nodded and went back talking to alice.

I didn't want to sit in the cafeteria so I went outside and found a small hill with a medium sized maple tree. I sat underneath the tree hiding in the shade. I felt lonely not being with alice she would always be her hyper self. I tried not to think so I looked around I could see a couple of people with their friends and I could also see couples laughing, talking, and making out. I looked a little bit more and noticed something I saw edward but, as usually he was making out with a different girl. I snorted and turned to my food which I haven't opened yet. I got my cheeseburger and took the wrapper off. I took a bite, tasting the delicious juice sink into my mouth and tasting the melted cheese also.

I was so bored I was actually mesmerized about my burger. I shook my head. I got my backpack and took out my ipod. I started listening to careful by paramore. I sang along to it while eating my burger with my eyes closed so I guess I sounded like I was choking. Several songs later I finished my burger and drink. I was so full I laid back on the tree and put my hands behind my head waiting for my next song. It was Heels Over Head by Boys Like Girls. I smiled and started to sing:

I got your runaway smile in  
my piggybank, baby  
Gonna cash it right in  
For a new Mercedes  
You were worth the  
Hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile.

I got your little brown shirt in  
My bottom drawer, baby  
And your little white socks  
In the top drawer, you were  
Always leaving this shit around  
And gone without a sound.

Yeah I'm the first to fall and last  
To know where'd you go.

Now I'm heels over head I'm hangin'  
Upside down thinking how you left  
Me for dead California bound.

I got a first class ticket to a night  
All alone and a front row seat  
Up right by the phone 'cause your  
Always on my mind I'm runnin' outOf time.

I got your hair  
On my pillow and your smell  
In my sheets and it makes me think  
About you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought I'd be, you mean  
Everything to me.

But I'm the first to fall and last  
To know where'd you go.

Now I'm heels over head I'm hangin'  
Upside down thinking' how you left  
Me for dead California bound and  
When you hit the coast I hope think  
Of me and how I'm stuck here with  
The ghost of what we used to be.

your burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges makin' wishes  
Yeah your burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges makin' wishes  
your burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges makin' wishes  
Yeah your burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges makin' wishes

You're a chance breaker heart breaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance breaker heart breaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger

I got your runaway smile in  
my piggybank, baby  
Gonna cash it right in  
For a new Mercedes  
If I drive the  
Hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay awhile.

Now I'm heels over head I'm hangin'  
Upside down thinking' how you left  
Me for dead California bound and  
When you hit the coast I hope think  
Of me and how I'm stuck here with  
The ghost of what we used to be.

Now I'm heels over head I'm hangin'  
Upside down thinking' how you left  
Me for dead California bound and  
When you hit the coast maybe you'll  
Finally see and then you'll turn it all Around and come back to me. : I finished singing. "Wow I didn't think YOU could sing so good." a male voice said humorously. I jumped because, I didn't expect that. I opened my eyes. It was edward. I got annoyed. "Thanks I guess I wouldn't expect you to have a good voice either." I said harshly. "What are you doing here anyway shouldn't you be making out with someone right now." I said to him. "Well can't a dude just chill." he said. "No leave!" I commanded. "Have you ever noticed it's a free country." he said. "Fine I'll leave then I don't need you." I said. "Sute yourself then but, where are you going your brother and sister are hanging out with mine."

I stopped in my tracks. "How did you know?" I asked. "I know everything that happens from the bugs in the bathroom to the principles nose job." he said with a smile. I noticed his smile was crooked for some reason. I shook my head. "Well news doesn't get to me as much then." He nodded. He looked so peaceful I've never seen him so peaceful before. I ignored it. "You know what class is going to start in a minute so I'm going to leave already you can come if you like but, I doubt it." I said.

"You read my mind but, I'll come anyway." he said while getting up. "What's your next class anyway?" he asked. "Um It's gym-" "-with coach Wright." he finished for me. "Yeah that's it." I said with a smile. He nodded and picked up his backpack. "I have math next anyway it's right next door." he said. I nodded. We were walking down the hill when I saw alice, but she was with jasper. Making out. Tears weld up in my eyes, "Aw she's growing up." I said to nobody. "What. . . Oh japer's doing a good job." edward said. I hit him playfully. "Ow that hurt." he said clutching his arm. I laughed.

"Come on let's give them privacy." I said. "Sure." he said. "Why are you being so nice?" I asked. His face looked panicked for a second but, came back. "Why can't I be nice." It was an answer not a question. "I don't get it." I said clearly confused. "Your not supposed to." he said with his crooked smile. I rolled my eye's. We were close to the gym when I spotted rosalie. She walked to me.

"Hey bella I've been looking for you, something amazing happened to me and alice." she said with a smile then she looked at edward. Her smile slowly turned into a frown. "Hi edward." she said sternly. Edward looked uncomfortable with rosalie. Again I could see sadness in his eyes. "Umm bella I'll see you umm later." he said uncomfortably. "Um okay see ya later then." I said. He nodded and went into his class. "What the hell are you doing!?" she yelled. "I was just talking to him it means nothing!" I yelled back. "Don't you see It's a trick bella." she said normally. "It didn't seem like that to me." I replied. She shook her head. "Forget it then." she said bitterly. "I saw alice with jasper today." I said randomly. "I know they are so cute together." she said regaining her happiness.

We talked about them while we went into the gymnasium. Coach said I could sit it out today since I'm new. 'Yes!' I thought. I was about to sit on the bleacher's when alice and jasper came in with emmet walking behind them with a bitter look. Jasper and alice looked like they won the lottery. I smiled. Alice came up to me looking like she was hypnotized. "So. . . You and japer together now." I said looking at my finger nails. "How did you know?" she asked. "I saw." I said still looking at my nails. "Well we were going to look for you but, then jasper said, 'You look beautiful in the sunlight,' then I couldn't take it anymore so. . .I just kissed him." alice said with her high voice.

I gave her a hug. "Aw my little sister is growing up!" I said with a tear forming in my eye. "Bella stop you're not mom!" alice said. "Oh sorry." I apologized wiping away the forming tear. She laughed. "O my god you are acting like mom!" she said while laughing. "Shut up!" I said hitting her playfully. I looked at emmet. He was talking to the coach about something. "Hey why was emmet looking bitter?" he asked. "He caught us." alice said simply. "Omg and your not even crying wow your so brave." I said sarcastically. Alice giggled.

For the rest of the period me and alice watched what they were doing. Alice was staring at jasper and jasper was staring at alice when he wasn't busy. 'God this is so sappy and boring.' I thought over and over. Emmet was participating because, he actually likes the exercise. Ten minutes before the bell was going to ring coach told everybody to change. "I'll be back later bella I'm going to meet jasper." she said while walking down the bleachers. "Ok see you after school." I said. She waved to me.

I rested my head on my hand. I closed my eyes waiting for the bell to ring. A hand touched my shoulder. "Ah!" I yelled, my voice echoed around the gym. I turned my head to the left, edward was laughing hysterically at me. I got annoyed as usual. "Could you for once stop scaring me I don't like it!" I yelled. "Oh and what are you doing here!?" I yelled annoyed. He stopped laughing, "Teacher let us leave class early she said we were being 'a good class." he replied. I snorted. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked. "I was bored I didn't want to go to my next class early so I came to visit you." he replied.

"And why did you come to visit me?" I asked. He took a while to answer, "You seem interesting I guess I don't really know." he replied. I nodded. I took out my Ipod and turned it on. "Want to listen?" I asked edward. He nodded. I gave him one earphone but, it couldn't reach his ear so he scooted closer to me. Our arms were touching a bit. His skin felt soft. I put on one earphone and edward put on the other and we started listening to Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore.

"You actually like paramore?" edward asked. "Yeah why?" I asked. "Well I don't really like girl singers." he said. "Why is it that guys listen to guy bands only and girls listen to both It's weird." I said. "I don't know I guess girls like listening to girls because, they're a bit lesbian I guess." he said. I started to laugh. "What did I say something funny?" he asked with a smile. "Th-that's the-the weirdest thing I-I've ever heard I-in my life." I said with laughs in between. When I finished laughing a new song started. It was Crawling by Linkin Park.

"You like Linkin Park?" he asked. I rolled my eyes "Why do you keep asking me questions like that?" I said. He shrugged. "Just saying because, I like Linkin Park too." he said. "Cool." I said nodding my head. Suddenly the bell rang. "Shoot." I said. I took off my headphone and the one edward was using and turned off my Ipod. I put it in my pocket.

"What do you have next?" edward asked. "English with Mrs. Caso." I replied. He looked confused. "You take advanced English?" he said. "Advanced English?" I said. "Yeah Mrs. Caso teaches advanced English." he said. I took out my schedule. Before it says English it had an Adv. Next to it. "Oh I guess I didn't notice that." I said. 'Where is that class anyway?' I thought. I forgot where it was.

"I have that class now you know." edward said. "You do?" I asked. He nodded. "All my classes are advanced." he said with a smile. "Oh yeah rosalie said you skipped a grade." I said. "Uh yeah come on let's go." he said. I followed him to our class. He turned to me, "I'll be right back." he said while looking around. I nodded. I went into my classroom which was covered with pictures of William Shakespeare and some other play writers. I sat at a desk in the middle of the classroom.

I noticed the teacher wasn't here yet so I took out a pencil and a piece of paper waiting for her and maybe edward a bit. "Hey kids stop it and get to class." I heard a female voice said. Right after the teacher came in edward came in wiping his mouth. (u no wat happened) He had on a smile I never seen on him wear before. It was strange like sinister and regrettable at the same time. He sat down in the seat next to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay class I'm Mrs. Caso as you may know and I'm going to ask you guys a question and I want you to raise your hand and I'll point to you because, I'm barely learning your names right now." she said with a smile. "Okay the question is 'Why are you guys here?'" she said. Everybody raised their hand except for edward. She pointed to a girl with curly brown hair. "We're here to learn." she said. "I knew someone was going to say that answer, okay nobody can say that." she said.

Several people put their hands down. Mrs. Caso pointed to a guy with flat spiky hair. "We're here because, our parents sent us here." he said. Mrs. Caso shook her head. "All those are good answers but, I want a specific one." she said. She pointed to me. "We're here so we could learn new skills." I said. "Skills for what?" she asked. I didn't say anything. Everyone put their hands down.

Edward raised his hand. Mrs. Caso was reluctant but pointed to him anyway. "We're here because we're learning skills that will help us later in life." he replied while tapping his pencil on the desk. He looked bored. "Now THAT is the answer that I wanted." she said with a smile. Edward nodded. "What's your name young man?" Mrs. Caso asked. "Edward Anthony Cullen." he replied. She nodded. "Okay class We're going to talk about this man here." she said pointing to a picture of William Shakespeare. After a while she finished talking. "Okay class I want you to write a two paged paper about William Shakespeare due next Monday." After she finished talking the bell rang.

I put my stuff together and headed towards the door. I was in the hallway when I looked back, Edward's face was close to girl I saw him kiss the first time, they looked like they were talking secretly. I got annoyed. 'How could he keep doing this hurting other girl's feelings like that.' I thought shaking my head. I was close to my room I saw a single twin bed with a beautiful mahogany colored headboard. 'How am I supposed to get this inside my room.' I thought.

"Do you need help with that." Edward's voice said. I turned to him. "Yeah how am I supposed to get this inside?" I asked. He looked at it. He put his backpack on the ground and went over to my bed. He put his hands under it and lifted it effortlessly making it stand on the bottom part. "Open the door." he commanded. I did what I was told and unlocked it moving away. It was to tall so edward went to the front of it and tilted it so it could fit under the door. I watched his arms flex as he carried it into my room. I blinked my eyes and followed him inside. He slowly tilted the bed to the floor and finally he set it down and put it against the wall. "Thanks I finally have a bed to sleep on no more sleeping on the floor!" I said excitedly.

He smiled, "No prob I'm gonna start on my homework now." he said. I nodded. He went to his room while, I went to get my homework out of my backpack. Edward's bedroom door opened and he walked out. I turned to him. "I forgot my backpack outside." he said. I nodded. I started working on my math homework which I didn't get. I put my hands in my hair frustrated that I didn't get. Edward came in with his backpack and looked at me.

"Are you okay you look frustrated?" he asked. "I am I don't get this." I said. He looked at my paper and snorted, "This stuff is freaking easy!" he said. "Well I'm stupid can you help me with it." I asked. He nodded. After explaining to me the method I understood better what I should do. "Thanks I get It know." I said to him. He smiled and nodded. I looked at him, "May I ask why are you so nice, you were so rude to me before and now you're helping me with my freaking homework, is this like a trick or something?" I asked him quickly. "Why do you want to know so much?" he asked. "I just want to know if this is a trick?" I replied. "No it's not." he said. "How am I supposed to know if your lying?" I asked reluctantly. "Well you have to trust me." he said. "Just because, people say I'm a 'Player' doesn't mean I can't be trusted." He said. "You got a point there fine I'll trust you but, you get one chance to be my friend." I said. He nodded. He opened the door to his room. "Maybe I won't break that chance." he said while closing the door to his room.

* * *

Uuuu so mysterious I can't believe this took me a week I usually take two. J hope you enjoyed it. Now look at the review button and review please if you don't u'll put a frown on my face. Sorry if stuff go to one another too fast I actually wrote this fast. Scarred Player Ch.2(first day sometimes gives you a chance)


	3. Second day almost

Edward: Laying down against a tree relaxing.

Me: (Comes up to edward happy.) "Hey edward I have something good to tell you!"

Edward: (stops relaxing and gets bored.) "Let me guess someone said you owned twilight and then you got excited so you wanted to tell me all about it just like right now."

Me: "No I just wanted to say that I got a free candy bar but, that sounds much better!"

Edward: (Slaps his face in frustration.)

Read, enjoy, review. Special thanks to all the people who actually reviewed my story and liked. You rock! : )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Scarred Player

Ch.3 Second day (almost)

'Maybe I won't break that chance' that sentence kept running in my head over and over and etc. I didn't know why he even said that. He just did for some reason but, I didn't know why. I didn't get it I hated him for being rube to girls and now I actually thought he was a nice person. I looked at my clock that was laying next to my bed it was 2:30 and I couldn't sleep at all, I kept thinking about what he said like you already know. "Ugh!" I said into my pillow. I tried singing a song into my head but, It just put itself into the song like if it belonged there. 'Maybe it does.' a voice said in my head. 'Maybe I don't want it to be there!' I said to the voice. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up groggy from that excessive knocking. 'Alice!' I thought. I got up from my bed almost stumbling over. I opened the door. "Alice what do you want?" I asked. "Come on bella you really look horrible." she said. "Thanks." I said sarcastically. We walked over to her dorm as fast as I could go. She told me to take a shower which I did and then after I did so I got out wrapped a towel around myself and alice did my hair. Everything seemed to be going so fast probably because, I kept falling asleep. I went into the bathroom and put on my uniform lazily. "I'm going to get my backpack." I said lazily. She nodded. I looked around. "Where's rosalie?" I asked. "Guess." She said with a sly smile. I thought. I smiled. "With emmet." I answered. She nodded.

I opened her door and left to go to my room. When I made it the door wouldn't open, I checked my pockets for my key but, I remembered I left it next to my bed. I slapped my face in frustration. I started knocking on my door hoping that edward would answer. After three minutes I was going to give up but, I heard my door unlocking. "Bella why are you knocking if this is your room." he asked amusingly. "Shut up I'm cranky, I couldn't sleep, I'v been standing here for three minutes knocking on my own door, and alice has been styling my hair I don't need your smart ass comments." I said crankily. He nodded. I got my bags checking if I have all my stuff including my keys. "Hey want something to eat before you go I have some scramled eggs if you want some?" he asked me. 'Ah some food finally!' I thought. I nodded. He went into his room and brought back two plates of eggs.

"How'd you make scrambled eggs?" I asked. "Well bella I get a egg from a fridge and take out a pan and spoon then, I crack the egg and scramble it." he said slowly. I hit him playfully, "No I meant do you have like a stove in your room of something?" I asked. "No I bought a portable stove at the mall." he replied. "They have a portable stove I never knew that." I said while eating my food. "They have many things at the mall." he said. I nodded.

I looked at my clock. 8:10. "Hey I got to go alice is waiting for me and the first bell rings at 8:30." I said. He nodded. "I'm gonna meet my friends too." he said. I put the eggs and paper plates in the trash, so did he. I opened the door and he closed it. I went in the direction of alice's dorm and he went in the direction of the school. I sighed. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I tripped on an uneven stone. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed. I fell on my right knee really hard and my left wrist got hurt badly also. I tried getting up but, my knee stinged a bit. "Bella, Bella are you okay!" Edward's voice yelled from a distance. "Arg!" I yelled again.

I heard footsteps coming over to me and then Edward's hands grabbed a hold of my arms and he helped me up. I hissed in pain. I looked at my wrist, It was hurting but, not as much as my knee. I moved my wrist around a bit, It hurt occasionaly but, not a lot. 'It's sprained.' I thought. "Are you okay?" edward asked. "You think!" I said. He shrugged. "Yes It does let go of me I'm going to try my knee." I said. He nodded and let go of me. I walked on my knee It was sprained too. I walked around a little more and almost tripped. Edward put his hands up but, didn't touch me. "Well I'm going to my sister's dorm she's probably waiting for me and I know she has some gauge tape." I said. He nodded.

I walked again but, almost fell again. Edward took hold of my arm again. "Okay I'm not going anywhere if you're going to keep falling like that." he said. I nodded helplessly. He still had his hand on me tenderly then, I put my hand on his shoulder. He walked me over to alice's room and knocked on the door. I heard several shuving footsteps and rosalie answered the door. She smiled at me but, when she saw edward her smiled quickly turned into a frown. "What are you doing!?" she said to the both of us clearly mad. "I-" I said cut off by rosalie "-O my god you're so stupid bella for even hanging out with him!" she said looking daggers at edward who looked offended. "What are you talking about!" I yelled to her clearly mad at her like she was to me. She snorted and shut the door at our faces.

"Ugh come on edward I'll just walk like this who cares about them." I said bitterly. Edward didn't answer. 'I can't believe she called me stupid!' I thought. "Ow bella you're hurting my shoulder." edward said. I noticed my hand was almost white because I was digging my fingers into Edward's shoulder. "O sorry It's just ugh never mind!" I said frustrated. He nodded. We walked over to the school slowly 'cause of my limping. I was already getting used to the limping so we were walking a bit faster.

When we made it to the school entrance and he let go of me. "You know what edward I'm going to go to the nurse's office okay." I told him. "Bella I'm not going anywhere with you're knee like that." he said. I sighed and nodded. He put his hand on my arm again and he opened the entrance to the school. We walked quietly to the nurse's office not talking or even looking at each other. "So. . . ." edward said awkwardly. "So what?. . . ." I said. "So remind me what happened back there?" he asked. "Well rosalie told me to stay away from you and well look she probably thought I was going to date you or something because, we were holding each other." I said. "Yeah. . . I guess so?" he said making it sound like a question. "Well I'm not forgiving her if she doesn't forgive me first." I said stubbornly but, truthfully. He didn't say anything again. "Where is the nurse's office anyway?" I asked.

"Oh um it's on the first floor then you pass two hallways turn left and pass two more then you're there." he said. "Wow you know the school really well." I said bewildered. "Well it's the only one I do memorize." he said. "The nurse is like a mom to me since our parents work a lot." he said. "How'd you meet the nurse?" I asked. "Well I was kissing this girl and then her boyfriend caught us." he said with an embarrassed smile. "Figures." I said while rolling my eyes. He chuckled. "Are we almost there?" I asked. "Yeah we're. . . .here!" he said. I looked up. It was like a doctor's office instead of a nurses office. "This is the nurses office?" I asked bewildered. "Yeah there isn't a hospital within 20 miles so this is were we go if you get sick or injured." he said. I nodded. He opened the door for me and I smelled the smell it always gets when you go to the doctor, it's just a regular old clean smell.

I got a little tense, I really didn't like doctors. Edward let go of me and jogged to one of the rooms. He then came out followed by an old plump lady who looked really nice. She smiled at me warmly. "Bella my mom, mom bella." edward said with a smile. "Oh edward what would your mother say if she were here." the nurse said with her hands on her hips. "Psh why would she be here she never is." edward said while rolling his eyes. "Oh your parents will come around edward." she said while patting his head. He nodded and rolled his eyes. "Well bella edward said you sprained your left wrist and right knee." she said. "Yeah I sort of fell." I said with a bit of blush. "No it's fine dear people fall all the time." she said reassuringly.

I nodded. After she checked my wrist she checked my knee for any unusual things. She got two packs of ice and put them on my wrist and knee. I sighed. "The pains going away?" she asked. I nodded. Edward chuckled. The bell rang. "Ugh I'm late for class." I said. "I'll write you a note sweety." the nurse said while patting my knee. Edward was still here. "Why aren't you leaving?" I asked. "Does it look like I need to learn?" he replied. "Well no but, it doesn't mean you have to get crap from your teacher because, of me." I said. "I get crap from my siblings everyday and you don't see me complaining." he said. "Well I wouldn't do that to my brother or sister if they were like that." I said. "Are they?" he asked. "No." I replied. "Well then that's your answer." he asked. I didn't answer.

"That's what I thought." he murmured. I was about to say something but, the nurse came in. "Here you go just give the note to your teacher and I have some gauge tape so I'm going to wrap this around your wrist and knee." she said. I nodded. She wrapped the gauge tape around my wrist and knee gently and tenderly. "Thanks It feels much better!" I said. "Your welcome dear, feel free to come visit any time." she said. I nodded. "Edward can I talk to you for a bit?" she asked. "Um okay." he said unsurely. They walked away from my sight probably talking in a room or something.

I waited a bit but, suddenly I heard a door slam and heavy footsteps walking along the hallway. Edward looked like he was angry, angrier than I have ever seen him before. He was about to walk out of the nurses office when I called to him. "Edward where are you going!?" I yelled to him. He stopped and turned back to me, "Well you don't need my help anyway." he said sternly. "Well why are you mad." I asked. He didn't answer. "You know what maybe rosalie was right." he said. I didn't answer. "Maybe you SHOULD stay away from me maybe you shouldn't even blink an eye toward me." he said. I crossed my arms. "What if I don't!" I yelled to him. "Well then maybe you are stupid." he said then, he walked away.

------------------------------------------Several minutes later in her first class------------------------------------

I was struggling to stay awake in math class because, of Mrs. Ortiz. She kept talking and talking about what the answer of 29+-1x=13 which I already knew the answer to. '16.' I thought lazily. 'Well then maybe you are stupid.' kept running in my head just like last night. 'Ugh!!!' I yelled in my head. 'I thought he was supposed to keep his promise.' a voice said in my head. 'Well he was just mad he'll forget about it later.' I said to the voice. 'What if he doesn't.' the voice said. I didn't answer. 'That's what I thought.' the voice said but, it was Edward's voice. I felt like crying. Rosalie wasn't talking to me and alice was too preoccupied because, she kept thinking of jasper. 'I'm alone on this.' I thought. "Riiiiiinnnnngggg!!!" the bell rang. Everyone got up and put all their stuff away. I was heading toward my next class when I heard something.

"Come on edward I miss you." a female voice said pleadingly. They didn't answer. "Come on eddie why not?" she said. I moved to a wall so they couldn't see me. "Stacy I can't kiss you, I don't even like you-" his voice stopped and I heard a shuffling sound and his voice came back, "I told you I don't like you." he said. "Ugh!" she said and then I heard footsteps. I pretended like I didn't hear anything and continued walking. I saw edward walking into his next class with is hand in his hair. I noticed I was supposed to be going to my next class. I jogged to my next class ignoring the pain in my knee. The hallway was almost empty and I had a minute to get to my next class.

"Riiiiiinnnnngggg!!!" the bell rang. I jogged alittle faster. I stopped in front of the class room and opened the door. Everyone turned their face to me. Mrs. Sanchez looked at my sprained knee and nodded. "You are excused mam I notice you sprained you knee." she said. I nodded and walked over to my desk. "Bella are you okay?" alice asked. I nodded to her. The whole class went by really fast since, like the last class, I was falling asleep. Everytime the class would laugh I would wake up. When I was doing my work I didn't know what to do at all, I had to ask the teacher for the instructions. I was still doing my work when suddenly the bell rang, "Riiiiiinnnnngggg!!!"

"Remember kids do your homework." she said. 'What homework!' I thought. "Um what was the homework?" I asked reluctantly. "Oh page 1-5 in your science workbook." she replied. I nodded. I walked out of the class room and headed toward the cafeteria desprately looking for edward. I found no trace of him. I didn't feel hungry so I just went outside and walked over to the hill I sat on yesterday.

In the distance at the top of the hill I saw a person laying back on the ground looking at the sky as if it were a book. I got a bit excited and began to walk faster. 'It's definitely edward.' I thought. I slowed down a bit. I sat down against the tree looking at Edward's features, like how his white button-up uniform shirt was perfectly fitted, or how his bronze hair looked like it was styled even though it was messy, and how his eye's looked like two endless pools of green. I shook my head . He didn't notice me yet. He had two bags of Mc Donald's next to his side but, it was still closed.

I waited several minutes but, I couldn't take it. "Edward are you alive?" I asked. He jumped a bit. I smiled slyly. "When did you come?" he said while turning to me with an annoyed expression. "Several minutes ago but, you weren't paying attention, obviously." I said slyly. "Why did you come?" he asked. "I came for an apology." I replied. He rolled his eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry." he said. "For what?" I asked. "For getting mad at you for no reason and I hope you don't think I'm bipolar." he replied. I laughed at the last part, But I couldn't help but think he lied on the 'For no reason' part.

"Besides I knew you were coming anyway and I knew you were broke so I bought you a burger." he said while tossing the burger to me. It landed in front of me and I picked it up. "Well I'm not really hungry anyway." I said. He nodded. "Save it if you want." I nodded. "How's your wrist and knee?" he asked. "My wrist doesn't really hurt but, my knee hurts quite a bit." I replied. "Your putting to much pressure on it, have you been running or fast walking a bit?" he asked. I blushed a bit. "No." I lied and my face got redder. He smiled crookedly. "Fine yes I have." I said while giving up. "It was obvious anyway." he said while chuckling. "You should stop that though then it won't heal." he said seriously. "Sure thing doctor edward." I said sarcastically. "Thanks I actually want to be a doctor you know." he said. "Wow that was surpising." I said sarcastically. "Sure." he said while laying back down on the ground. "I'm really happy that I sprained my wrist and knee." I said randomly. "Why?" he asked with his eye's closed. "Well I really suck at sports." I said. "I'm not surprised." he said. I hit him playfully. We both laughed.

-------------------------------------------With rosalie, emmet, jasper and alice. Third person point of view.--------------

"Where's bella?" alice asked. "Probably she fell in a hole of something." rosalie replied. "Well that was mean." jasper said. "Well I don't care she deserves it." rosalie said harshly. "What did she do." emmet asked. "Well in the morning she knocked on me and alice's door, then when I opened it she had her arms locked with edward." rosalie replied. "Bella had her arms locked with a guy!" alice yelled thinking it was unbelievable. Rosalie nodded. "Wow bella has never had a boyfriend before." alice said but, mostly to herself.

Everybody was paying attention to alice except for rosalie who was glaring at two figures sitting on top of a hill. "Rosie what are you staring at?" emmet asked. "Look yourself." she replied while pointing at the hill. Everybody looked at the top of the hill. They saw bella who's face was red and she playfully hit the other figure who was edward and they started to laugh. "Fine maybe you were right sis." jasper said. Emmet and rosalie nodded. "Well aren't you guy's mad, do you know what edward will do to her he'll say that he loves her then he'll just leave her!" rosalie retorted. "Fine I'll talk to bella later then." alice said. Rosalie nodded sternly.

-----------------------------------------------------Back to bella and edward. Bella's point of view.------------------

I felt like someone was watching me and edward. "Edward do you feel like you are being watched?" I asked. "No why?" he asked. "I don't know I feel like someone's watching me or us." I replied. He looked around. "I don't see anybody watching you." he said. The feeling went away. "Nevermind." I said. He nodded. "Aren't you going to eat your burger?" I asked. "O yeah I forgot about that." he replied. I giggled. He opened his burger and started eating. "Wry dwon't ptu weat puyr brugpr." he said with his food in his mouth.

"What?" I asked. He swallowed. "Why don't you eat you burger, It's delicious." he said. I looked at his burger, It did look delicious. I reluctantly grabbed my burger, took off the wrapper and took a bite. It tasted as good as It looked. "See told you It tasted good." he said with a sly smile. I rolled my eye's. We finished our burger's and then we just rested abit. I was laying on the ground and then I fell asleep. I dreamt of nothing everything was black.

"Bella, bella wake up!" a voice said. "Alice wake me up later can't you just give me a break." I said without thinking it. "Bella It's time to go to our next class." the voice said. I didn't pay attention to it. Then I felt something strong lift me off the ground. I swiftly opened my eyes and I immediately saw Edward's chest. I looked up, edward was looking at me clearly amused. "Put me down!" I ordered. He laughed and immediately put me down. "Well it's not my fault you fell asleep." he said. "How long was I asleep?" I asked. "Ten minutes." "No wonder I'm still sleepy." I said. He nodded.

"Come on we're going to be late." edward said. I nodded. We walked into the school and headed toward our classes. "Bye edward." I said as I was entering the gymnassium. "Bye see ya in our next class." he said. I nodded. I went over to the bleacher's and sat in the second row. Coach looked at my sprained knee and wrist just like Mrs. Sanchez did. I saw alice, jasper, emmet and rosalie enter the gym. Alice looked at me and gave me an apolligetic smile. I smiled at her.

They disappeared into the locker rooms out of my sight. I've been getting weird looks from them though. Rosalie kept giving me the stink eye, jasper was giving me the worried look, emmet kept giving me the 'Your so in trouble' look, and alice had the 'Your going to hate me soon' look. I was a bit suspicious but, I ignored it. Everybody was playing dodge ball which I was happy about because, I didn't like to be hit a lot. (obviously) I was starting to get bored of watching everybody get hit in the stomach over and over.

'God I wish edward was here.' I thought desprately. "Ugh." I said aloud. "Something wrong." I turned my head and smiled hugely after finding out who was there. "O edward I'm glad you're here!" I said. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I sort of sneaked out." he said with a sly smile. "What about your work?" I asked. "I finished my work and I don't have any homework." he replied simply. I opened my mouth to say something but, closed it. "So. . ." he began, ". . .did you begin to write the essay we were supposed to do for Mrs. Caso?" he asked. I shook my head. "I'm done with it." he said simply. I widened my eyes. "How she assigned it to us yesterday!" I said. "I write fast and I'm actually smart." he said. I hit him playfully. "Ugh everyone is still playing dodge ball when will it end." I said frustrated.

"It's ten minutes before he calls them to change." edward said looking at his watch. "Ugh this is so boring!" I said while putting my hands into my face. "So you're calling me boring." edward said defensively but, sarcastically. I smiled. "Yes I think are the most boring person in the WHOLE world." I replied with sarcasm. "Not when I do this." he said. "Wha-" I began but, got cut off by edward tickling my stomach. I started to laugh hystarically. "St- stop edw-edward." I said through my laugh. "Say sorry." he said. "So-sor-sorry." He stopped. I wiped my eyes from the tears and caught my breath. "If you do that again I'll kill you." I said. He laughed.

---------------------------------------------------Third person point of view.-----------------------------------

Alice saw edward come into the gymnassium and now she was watching edward and bella talk. Jasper was also watching them and rosalie and emmet didn't notice. Alice and jasper saw edward tickle bella. She started to laugh but, all the talking and the ball hitting flesh muted them. 'Aw that's so cute!' alice thought but, jasper had a look of confusion on his face.

'The look in his eyes don't make sense and the way he smiles at her is totally different.' he thought but, he shook his head removing the thought. He thought about alice. The way her hair was so spikey, the hazel color of her eyes, the usual hyperness, her soft skin, the way she cares about others, and how her kiss was so. . . Ugh he couldn't think of a word to describe that kiss it was so blissful, so passionate. He didn't know why he hasn't asked her to be his girlfriend yet, maybe he was just shy. 'I'll ask her today.' he thought commandingly to himself.

-Scarred playerxox Scarred playerxox Scarred playerxox Scarred playerxox Scarred playerxox-Back to bella.-Scarred playerxox Scarred playerxox Scarred playerxox-

"Okay kids go change!" the coach said over the noise. Everybody dropped everything and ran to the locker rooms. Me and edward were by ourselves in the gym in silence. "Did you bring your Ipod?" edward asked. I slapped my face again. "Ugh I could've used that when I was bored." I said. Edward chuckled. I shuffled through my bag and found my Ipod. I turned it on then, I handed my Ipod to edward. "What?" "Here you look for a song." I said. He nodded and took my Ipod. Holiday by boys like girls came on.

The song ended. "You like this song?" I asked him. "Yeah It's my favorite actually It reminds me of myself." he said. I thought of the lyrics. I smiled and hugged him without thinking. He seemed confused at first and didn't hug me but, then he slowly put his arms around me. He felt so warm. "It is a beautiful song." I said letting go of him and nodding my head. He smiled at me. "Riiiiiinnnnngggg!!!" Me and edward got up while I turned my Ipod off and put it in my bag. "Ugh just one class to go." I said. Edward chuckled. We made it to our class in time. was sitting at her desk reading a book by Shakespeare. Me and edward sat in our seats. I rested my head on the desk and rested my eyes.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I felt like someone was trying to wake me up. 'Wait 'trying to wake me up.' I'm asleep?' I thought. I opened my eyes and lifted my head swiftly. I saw a small piece of paper land on my desk. I opened it. 'Wake up sleepyhead teacher almost spotted you, do what's on the board.' :D - edward. I looked at him but, he wasn't looking at me he was writing swiftly on his paper. I looked at the board. 'Get the paper that's on my desk and check for mistakes then rewrite it on your own paper.' I read from the board. I looked at the clock, I've been sleeping for twenty minutes. I got up and took a paper from the teacher's desk without her noticing me. I quickly went back to my desk and sat down. I looked at the worksheet. 'Donna is, working on her science project.' What is wrong with this sentence. I rolled my eyes and crossed off the comma.----------------------------------several minutes later----------------------------------------

I finished my editing, rewriting, and then I turned it in to the teacher. Edward was finished WAY before me and currently he was talking to one of his 'guy friends'. I took out my Ipod secretly and put it in my skirts pocket. (remember that they wear uniforms) I turned it on and went to my play list. I pressed play and started to listen to the beautiful music.

* * *

I woke up when I felt someone's hand shaking my shoulder. I ignored it happily. "Bella wake up." said a voice. "Bella if you don't wake up I'll carry you again." said a voice. I ignored it again. "I'm warning you bella if you don't open your eyes I'll carry you again." the voice said threatingly. They kept shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes a bit but, it was blurry. In front of me was a tall muscular person with bronze hair and bright green eyes. I closed my eyes again and fell into a deep sleep.

(I know a lot of lines right but, that's what I use.)------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt weightless as if I were flying. I opened my eyes to see and hear two people arguing over something. I didn't where I was and I didn't know who was carrying me. "I told you Stacy I don't even like you." the person said with annoyance in their voice. "I know you said that today and now you're with that-that thing!" the other person also known as Stacy said. "Actually stacy 'that thing' you're talking about is an ACTUALL human being more human than YOU'LL ever be!" the person retorted. "Ugh edward I don't know whats wrong with you, you've changed a lot!" Stacy yelled. "Well maybe its good to change!" the person supposedly edward said. I kept closing my eyes and I was missing parts of the argument. I moved my head a bit. "You know what Stacy I need to help this person and apparently you're in my way." edward said harshly.

He walked off. I kept my eyes closed. I pretended like I was barely waking up. I moved my head a bit and stretched my arms. "Bella are you awake?" edward asked while stopping in his tracks. "What why are you carrying me?!" I yelled pretendingly but, convincingly. He smiled and said, "You wouldn't wake up and the bell rang like thirty minutes ago." I blushed. He chuckled. "What time did you sleep?" he asked. "2:30 or 3:00 I forgot." I replied with even more blush. "Why?" he said with a smile. "I don't know." I shrugged. (fyi she lied) He looked at me strangely. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. He nodded.

"Well then lets just go back into both of our rooms." he said. I nodded. He unlocked the door and opened it. I went in and closed the door. I went over to my bed and fell down on top of it lazily. "Ahhh." I said. Edward chuckled. "I love my bed." I said. "Sure. . .well see ya I'm going to my room." he said. "Ok." I replied lazily. He opened the door to his room and closed it. I closed my eyes. "Well you built up a world of magic, Because your real life is tragic, Yeah you built up a world of magic, If it's not real You can't hold it in your hand You can't feel it with your heart, And I won't believe it, But if it's true You can see it with your eyes or Even in the dark, And that's where I want to be, yeah. . .!"(Brick by boring brick by paramore) "UGH!" I said. I looked at my cellphone, It said 'alice'. I opened it.

"What do you want alice?!" "Sheesh you don't have to be all bitchy on me bella it's not nice!" she retorted. I rubbed my forehead. "Fine alice I'm sorry so what do you want?" I said sternly. "Well I need to talk to you about something can you come over it's an emergency." she said reluctantly. I sighed. "Fine I'll be there in ten." I said. "Um. . Ok." she said. She hanged up. I closed my phone. I got up an left my room. I walked slowly because, I was getting a migrane from not having almost any sleep.

(I get that when I don't sleep much It sucks but I'm writing my story for you guys. So YOU BETTER like my story because, I'm getting headaches for you! XD) I made it to her dorm. I knocked on her door and she opened it. I walked in. "So what do you want alice?" I asked sitting on her bed. "Well. . .don't get mad at me because, I know you are." she said pointing a finger at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine go on." I replied. She bit her lip. "I don't want you to hang out with edward." she said. She immediately covered her ears with her hands as if excpecting loud music to be turned on and she closed her eyes. I bit my tongue and I could feel my face turning red with anger. She opened one eye and slowly moved her hands away from her ears. "Um bella are you ok?" she asked reluctantly. "You're taking her side now?" I whispered. "Well-" "O my god alice I thought you were my sister you're supposed to be on my side!" I yelled. She grimaced. "Well it's just that I don't trust him." she replied. "But alice have you even talked to him for more than five minutes alice, he's ACTUALLY nice IF you just talk to him AND I TRUST HIM!" "But-" "But what alice?" "I don't want him to hurt you bella." she whispered. "Well alice I can take care of myself." I said harshly. I went over to the door, opened it, got out and slammed it. I was walking around not really paying attention to my surroundings when I noticed I was close to the hill that I eat lunch at.

I walked to it and sat against the tree. I calmed down my breathing which took several minutes to fulfill. I looked to where the sun was setting and what I saw was beautiful. The sun was set against the lake and you could see ribbons of rainbow sprinkled against it. There was also seagulls landing to get the fish set in the surface of the water. (I don't know if there are seagulls) My jaw was open in aw. It was more beautiful than the first day I came here. I stared at it some more.

"Beautiful isn't it." someone said. I turned, it was edward. "I've been hear for like 3 years and it's beauty still amazes me." he said while looking at the view. I turned back, "Yeah. . ." I said. "let me guess you're going to ask me why I'm hear." he said with a chuckle. I smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Well I was out for some air an all then I saw you walking up this hill and you looked mad." he said with a shrugg.

I felt tears well up in my eyes because, I still felt mad and I cry when I'm mad. I looked up at the sky and didn't blink my eyes, that's how I try to take away the tears. I looked up at a different location so edward couldn't see me. "What's wrong?" edward asked. "I HATE my sister." I retorted. He didn't say anything for awhile but, then "I wouldn't say that if I were you." he said seriously. I looked at him, he was laying back on the ground with his hands on the back of his head and his eyes were closed. "Why?" I asked. "Do you know how my family broke apart?" he asked me. "No." I replied. "'The object of extreme aversion or hostility.' is one of the meanings of hate, we had so much hostility in our family when it just became a huge ball of hate." he said.

(suprising how he memorizes definitions from the dictionary.) "You hate rosalie and jasper?" I asked. "Never said I did, I do say rosalie HATES me, jasper just doesn't trust me anymore." he said as if what he said didn't hurt him at all but, his eyes weren't open so I wasn't really sure. "Hate is such a strong word and people misuse that word because, they don't care but they just don't know that they should. Hate right next to power, wealth and all that other stuff can cause war, it can be against continents, countries, states, and even people, it destroys almost everything that has meaning to the other people that didn't even start anything. EVERYBODY has to hate something there's no ending it for example if a person loves world peace then they've got to HATE any form of fighting or war but, sometimes we don't know because, some people keep all the things they hate to themselves." he said with seriousness.

I didn't say anything. "But it's the way things are." he added. (don't give me hate because of what I wrote about hate. I tried to sound smartical so I just made this up except of the definition.) "Fine let me use another word, Alice annoys me." I said. He chuckled. "That's fine." he said. He looked at his watch. "It's 7:00 want to go back to our rooms?" he asked. I yawned. "I'll take that as a yes." he said with his crooked smile. I nodded. The wind blew and I got chills. "Are you cold?" he asked me. "Yeah but it's not a problem." I urged. He was starting to take off his dark blue cotton jacket. "No it's fine edward I'm really not that cold." I urged again. But to late he had already put his jacket against my shoulders and I instantly felt warm. "Do you feel warm now?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

I took it off my shoulders and I put it on normally. He smiled. We walked back to our dorm still gazing at the view. He opened the door and we both went in. I closed the door. I fell on the bed just like I did a few hours ago. "Have you done any of your homework?" edward asked. "Ugh why'd you have to remind me." I said. "To annoy you." he replied with a chuckle. "Well it worked." I said. Edward sat on one of my chairs. I got my backpack and took out my science homework. I looked at the first question. 'What does 'W' mean on the periodic table?' I thought and wrote down 'Tungsten.' The second question asked, 'What does 'As' mean on the periodic table?' I thought and wrote 'arsenic.' I looked at the third question, 'What does 'Ag' mean on the periodic table?' I thought but, couldn't think of an answer.

"*cough*silver*cough*" I looked at edward with a strange look but, he was looking at a picture of me, alice, and emmet at our old house. I slowly looked back at my work. I wrote down 'silver.' *several boring questions later* I was almost finished but, I had one question to go. 'What does 'Au' mean on the periodic table?' 'Shit, I knew this one.' I thought. "*cough*gold*cough*" I rolled my eyes and wrote, 'gold.' I put my homework back in my backpack, and placed it next to the door. "Thanks for the help edward but you didn't have to cough out the answers like a menal person." I said while rolling my eyes. "No I'm not mental, I'm just stupid." he said while crossing his eyes. I held in my laughter.

"Yes you are." I replied with a smile. "At least I'm smarter than you." he said with a crooked smile. I looked into his beautiful green eyes, brought my face close to his and said, "No I'm smarter than you." I said. He looked into my eyes and nodded his head. "Thank you." I said and smiled a playful smile. He noticed what I was doing to him. He smiled and softened his eyes. They looked beautiful! "Do you like being smart bella?" he whispered then he ran his tounge across his teeth. I bit my lip and continued looking into his eyes. He closed his eyes and leaned in closer and closer. I leaned in as well but, immediately stopped. "Fine you win." I said. "Yes!" he said. "You suck." I said. He softened his eyes and whispered, "Do I bella?" I hit him playfully. "Stop it!" I said. He laughed. I thought of something that I was supposed to do. "Hey can you help me with something?" I asked him. "What is it?" he asked. I told him what I wanted to do. "Really he did that to you?" he said. I nodded my head. "I can help you." he said. I smiled hugely.

* * *

I was trying to pick the lock of emmets room with a hair pin with edward as a look out. I heard two clicks and I opened the door. "Come on." I said to edward. He followed me inside. I tiptoed through jaspers room and went into emmets as did edward. Emmet as usuall was snoring so we stopped tiptoeing since there was no use. "Give me the stuff." I said. Edward handed me the stuff and I went by emmets bed. I looked in the bag and took out the strong glue and feathers. I poured glue on his hair and sprinkled his hair with feathers. "Hand me the body spray in pink." I commanded. I took the cover off and sprayed emmet on his arms, legs, and face. "Come on lets go the bathroom." I told edward. He nodded and he followed me to the bathroom. I got one of Emmet's favorite shampoo's and filled it with strong glue and feathers.

I looked at the toilet paper. I thought of another plan. I grabbed the toilet paper and spreaded it around the entire bathroom. "There it will take them a long time to take this stuff off." I said admiring my work. "Yeah come on before they wake up." edward said. He walked away heading toward the door. It was to dark and I accidentally hit my knee against emmet's bed. "Ow!" I yelled. I heard emmet stop snoring. I widened my eyes and ran toward the door. "Hey who's there, what the hell!" I snorted at that part. I heard footsteps. I felt someone grab my arm.

"Ah-" edward covered my mouth with his hand "Shh it's me come on let's go." he whispered. I heard another pair of footsteps. "Shit." I heard edward whisper. He grabbed my hand and we ran toward the door. We made it out but, just when we did the other footsteps became faster. We ran down the metal stairs and headed toward or dorm. "Edward can you run alittle slower I think we lost him." I said. He immediately stopped and I ran into him accidentally. When I did he put his arms around me so I wouldn't fall. "Ow!" we both said. I looked up, "Are you okay?" edward asked. I nodded. "Just a little dizzy." I replied. He kept staring at me. I looked at him and noticed he was still holding me. For some reason I liked it. He leaned in and I did to. "Who's there?!" a voice different from emmet's said. Edward let go off me and grabbed ahold of my hand and we started to run again. We made it to our dorm but, it was locked. We searched for our keys. I got mine and tried to unlock it.

It unlocked and we went in as quickly as we could. "*huff* that *huff* was awesome but who was that" I said. He chuckled. He nodded his head in agreement. "That was the night monitor." he replied. "Well good night bella." he said. "Finally, good night edward." I said in relief. I looked at my clock: 12:43. I changed into my night clothes and I finally layed down on my bed. "Ahh." I said in relief. I thought about the small game we played before the prank. 'Why did I almost kiss him?' I thought. Then I thought about when I crashed into him and how we leaned in again. 'Wait he leaned in too didn't he!?' I thought. #Flashback# He immediately stopped and I ran into him accidentally. When I did he put his arms around me so I wouldn't fall. "Ow!" we both said. I looked up, "Are you okay?" edward asked. I nodded. "Just a little dizzy." I replied. He kept staring at me. I looked at him and noticed he was still holding me. For some reason I liked it. He leaned in and I did to.#end# I thought about that. 'Maybe he was squinting at something.' I thought. But, this thought made me feel a bit sad for some reason. 'Do I like edward cullen?' I thought. This ran in my head.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Epov%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I went into my room and changed into my night clothes. 'I had a good day.' I thought. #Flashback edward style# I was running with bella trying to get away emmet if he was still there but, I remembered the night monitor. "Edward can you run a little slower I think we lost him." bella said. I immediately stopped and bella ran into me accidentally. When she did I put my arms around her so she wouldn't fall. "Ow!" we both said. She looked up, "Are you okay?" I asked. I nodded. "Just a little dizzy." she replied. 'Wow she looks beautiful in the moonlight as much as she did at sunset. I kept staring at her. She looked at me and I noticed I was still holding me. For some reason I liked it. I leaned in unexpectedly and she did to. "Who's there?!" a voice different from emmet's said. 'Almost!' I thought. #end epov flashback#

* * *

Hoped you liked this chapter! I have a poll go check it out please! O and you guys could give me ideas if you want it's just a suggestion though. Now people could give me stories for me to write for them to post or give to other people for like birthday's and stuff, but, they have to be one shots. You can ask me any question and I'll answer them!

Ch.3 Second day (almost)


	4. TLPMUWH good or bad Part 1

Edward: (washing his Volvo)

Me: (In her mustang trying to park in back of Edward's car while singing horribly and moving around to the song) "What's love!!? What's love got to do with it!!" (closes eyes momentarily to go with pitch.) (Car bumps into something.)

Edward: "Agh!!"

Me: (stops singing, opens eye's and panic's) O my god I ran over someone! (turns car around and leaves the scene quickly)

Edward: "Agh my Volvo has a dent now, stupid 'me'!"

Another situation:

Edward: (thinking about asking something to 'me') "Hey me what's your real name?"

Me: (surprised) "you mean you don't know my name, I'll tell you right now!" (takes deep breath and says name but, is drowned out by a car honking)

Edward: (confused) 'what?'

Me: (Happy edward knows name) "Now you know, aww I'm late for my therapist session, bye eddie!" (leaves)

Edward: 'God she's stupid!'

Read, enjoy, review! U guys who luv my story rock!

This story is dedicated to my bff bibi! (thanks for some ideas and happy (late) b-day!)

* * *

Scarred Player

Ch.4 (The lucky penny mixed up with Halloween-good or bad?-)

(2 months later in October)

I woke up excited looking forward to the rest of the day. Today is the day before Halloween and I LOVE Halloween me and alice- that ruined my day. Me and alice would dress up together for Halloween but, I'm still not talking to her UNTIL she apologizes to me.

Edward is a real nice guy if she actually talked to him. Then I cheered up again. Edward would always brighten my day and I love that! I still don't know if I like edward yet. (Like as in wanna date him like.) But, I always get a feeling every time he is near. I've never had a boyfriend before so I don't really know about relationships as much as I'd like to.

I got up took a shower and changed into my uniform. I learned to do my hair but, I still don't like make-up so that's a don't. Edward bought me a little mini stove(against my protests) so I could make my own breakfast. I actually love THE MALL can you believe it! I didn't either but, who cares! I feel so hyper, I know how alice feels like and I LOVE BEING HYPER, not really but, who cares!

I turned on my T.V and flipped through multiple to find one I like. I heard Edward's bedroom door open. "Hi edward!" I said automatically. "Hi bella you sound hyper." he said. "I am, I think, I'm not usually hyper." I replied. "I know." he said.

"Shoot I forgot my uniform." he said while going back inside his room. Did I mention edward is on the football team? (their mascot is a lion.) No, well he is and their first game is in 2 days!

He came back while stuffing his #3 uniform into his backpack. "When do you have practice?" I asked. "Everyday except Friday." he replied with a smile.

"When did you start football playing?" "Um in the 3rd grade." he replied. I nodded. "What are you?" "A human being." he replied. I rolled my eyes. "What, you know thing?" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"You mean 'what position am I on'." he said. "Yeah that." "I'm the quarterback." he replied. "Have you ever been injured?" I asked.

He thought. "About 4 times in all." "What were the injuries?" I asked. He rolled his eyes again. "Pulled leg muscle, dislocated shoulder, broken wrist, and broken leg." he replied. "How?" I asked.

He sighed. "Okay you are hyper I've never seen you ask so many questions at once before." he said with a chuckle. "C'mon tell me before I get a crash." I said. "Fine let me try to remember." he said.

"Um In the fifth grade I pulled my leg muscle leg muscle when I was running too hard during a game, uh in the sixth grade I dislocated my shoulder from when I dived for a touchdown, um in the seventh grade I sprained my wrist when someone fell on me and it twisted in a different direction, and um in the eighth grade I broke my leg when my cleat (its some kind of shoe with spikes at the bottom) got stuck on the ground and this dude who was tumbling on the ground ran into my leg and gave it a small crack." he said. "Did it hurt?" I asked. "Well what do you think bella, It hurt like someone stabbed me in the leg ." he said playfully.

We left our dorm and headed toward our school. "Hows your job going?" he asked casually. "Ugh don't ask I hate being a cashier! People get mad at me just because, I forgot to give them a penny in their change!" "I would get mad if I don't get my penny." he replied. "Why it's just a penny!?" I said. "To me pennies are considered lucky 'Find a penny, pick it up, and all day you'll have good luck' that's what I always say. . .not really but that's what I WOULD say."

"But you don't pick up a penny when I give it as change I hand it to you." I said. "True but, I consider every penny to be lucky they have such a uniqe thing to them like how it is made from copper, coppers symbol is associated with the goddess and planet Venus in alchemy and mythology, Venus is my favorite goddess want to know why?"(trying to sound smart I don't know if this is true but, go along with it.) he asked with a sly smile.

"Why?" I asked. He opened his mouth but suddenly the bell rang. "Oh tell me later then, we have to go to class anyway." I said. He nodded. We walked over to our classes taking in the stares of people, which I didn't get. He went into his class first and I went into mine. I felt lonely again.

"Hey bella!" two familiar voice's said. I turned my head and smiled. "Hey angela, hey Jessica." I replied. "Bella you're so lucky you walk to class with Edward Cullen you two are great together!" Jessica said with a squeal. I groaned in my head, 'Another one!' I thought. I would always hear girls (and or guys) squeal, whisper, swoon, stare, drool, cry (in a good way), hyperventilate and squeal at edward(but he didn't seem to notice). "I told you we're just friends." I said. She seemed happy that I said that. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly I felt like someone was watching me. I turned my head and saw alice. Immediately when she saw me look at her she turned back to rosalie and they started to talk again.

---------------------------third pov with alice and rose-----------------------------------------------------------

'I knew it!' alice thought. "See rosalie I told you she and edward are friends." she whispered to rosalie. Rosalie rolled her eyes and snorted. "Don't you see she could be lying so they wouldn't be jealous." rosalie whispered back harshly. "COULD be lying!" alice whispered. "We don't even know if they are dating you just asumed that they are because, their arms were linked, that doesn't mean a thing." alice whispered. Rosalie huffed and turned her head in a different direction. Alice sighed. 'I'll talk to bella later if she'll forgive me." alice thought hesitantly.

=======================back to bella====================================

The ball rang for the end of first period and I was putting my stuff away. "Remember guys there's gonna be a Halloween haunted house to fundraise the school's football team." Mrs. Ortiz said. 'O yeah I forgot that on the first day Mrs. Ortiz said that the football players would play the monsters in the haunted house.' I thought while remembering.

================Lunch Time!============================================

I was in the line for 'subway' when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned my head and saw jasper. "O hi jasper!" I said.

I still talk to jasper in some of my classes but, not all the time.

"Hey bella um alice wants to talk to you." he said. "Why?" I asked immediately. He hesitated.

"Well you see, she told me not to tell you she wants to tell you as soon as you're there." he replied. I hesitated and nodded.

"Well she's over there." jasper said while, pointing to a standing figure. I nodded again. I walked over to her but, she still hasn't seen me 'cause her back was facing me. I stopped in back of her and hesitated. "Alice." I said. She quickly turned around and embraced me with the biggest hug she has ever given.

"I'm so sorry bella I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." she said. I hugged her back as hard as I can. "Don't ever do that to me again Mary Alice Swan do you know how much I've missed you these past months I can't believe we fought over a stupid thing." I said. "I know I wanted to forgive you but, I don't know I was doubtful I guess will you forgive me?" she asked.

I hugged her harder. "YES alice I forgive you." I replied. "Oh thank you bella I really, really, really, really missed you." she said.

"Me to alice." I said "So tell me about you and jasper you guys are dating now right?" "No duh bella I thought you knew it's been heard around the school 2 months ago."she said. "I guess news doesn't get to me that fast." I said.

"Ok well I really like him bella he's so sweet, charming, considerate, he's everything I want in a guy bella." she said while daydreaming. I smiled. "That's so sweet so it's exactly like 2 months ago you're obsessed with him." I said while rolling my eyes. She blushed and nodded her head. We laughed.

I felt like forgetting someone or forgetting to go somewhere right now. I thought and thought but, I couldn't think of anything. "Wanna eat with jasper and me bella maybe even with emmet and rosalie-" "No!" I said "I will not talk to her until she apologizes for acting so crazy!"

Alice hesitated. "Fine we'll just eat with jasper then." I nodded. We found jasper (who already got his food.) and sat with him after we got our food from 'subway'. We talked and laughed for the rest of the lunch period, we also caught up with each other as well. I felt like I got my sister back, and she hasn't changed at all. But I still couldn't help that I was supposed to be with someone right now and be at a certain place.

"So bella how's it with you and edward?" jasper asked hesitantly. I froze and my eyes widened. "Jasper I told you not to talk about that." alice said. I got up from my chair. "Alice I'll see you later I need to go somewhere." I said quickly. "Um okay I'll see you later-" I didn't have time to hear the rest of her sentence as I was fast walking out the door of our warm school into the sharp chill of 12 'o clock air.

It get's colder here than in detroit it's about 20 degrees lower! Probably because, we're right next to a lake but right now that wasn't my concern. I've totally forgotten that since the first day of school I have spent every lunch period with edward and I had 3 minutes before the bell could ring that I could get to him. But then something I saw in the distance made me freeze.

Tears welded up in my eyes and I started to go back down the hill. I bit my tounge and tried not to blink as I tried to look for the nearest bathroom. I found an old bathroom on the left side of the cafeteria that nobody used. I closed the door and slid down to the floor. I closed my eyes and pressed my palms against my eyes. "Ugh!" I yelled. I hated crying it made me feel small and weak but, it made me feel better.

'I can't believe it that-that-that bastard!' I thought angrily in my head.(sorry for language trying to go with mood) I mean I didn't really wanna call him a bastard-no wait yes I did! "What am I doing?" I said to myself. 'I'm crying for a person that I don't know if I like!' I thought. But I now knew what feeling I had for Edward. I dislike. . . . No hate. . . . No Despise Edward Cullen!

At gym

We had all finished changing and we were now stretching. After doing so we played the game I despised as much as edward. . . . Dodgeball. See I SUCK at dodge ball I can't throw a ball halfway through the court so do you expect me to dodge one too? No? I didn't think so.

I stayed in the back with Alice and some other people who didn't like the game either. Jasper accompanied us as well since he couldn't stand to be away from her for one second. Emmet was in the front with all the other jocks. Rosalie was with him much to her delight she wanted to be in the back but you know what the whole deal is and they were dating anyway.

I didn't want to be mad at her anymore, I feel sorry for her actually, I mean actually living with Cullen must be torture.

I looked up at the ceiling.

'How could he do that at OUR hill?!' I thought unexpectedly.

I shook my head to get the thought out. I looked at alice who was holding jasper's hand and talking to him. I didn't want to interrupt them.

I looked at a ball that was rolling helplessly on the floor.

'At OUR hill with her!' I thought again unexpectedly.

"Ugh." I said to myself out loud.

"Bella are you ok?" jasper asked. "Yeah im perfectly fine." I said stubbornly.

"Hey bella tommorrows Halloween!" Alice said excitedly. That cheered me up. "Oh yeah this year it's your turn to pick the costumes!" I said excitedly. "I know I'm gonna pick some good costumes!" she replied.

I was surprised I thought she'd still be mad. Last year I dressed up as a witch and she dressed up as the Travelocity gnome. She never forgave me for me that but I didn't think any of it.

I saw a glint in her eyes but, I just ignored it.

--------------------At English---------------------------------------

"William Shakespeare's birthdate is unknown but, it is known that he was baptized on April 26, 1564. He is well known for writing the story 'Romeo and Juliet' and 'Macbeth' blah blah blah."

Okay I made that last part up but, this lecture was seriously BORING! I had to keep thinking of different stuff so I wouldn't think about HIM.

I was writing notes even though I didn't need too.

'Romeo and juliet and Macbeth.' 'Why were they kissing?!' I wrote unexpectedly.

I blushed and erased that sentence.

I looked around just in case someone saw what I wrote. I suddenly met a pair of familiar green eyes but, they looked mad. I noticed they were Edward's eyes.

I cringed and looked at Mrs. Caso, looking for what to write.

'Why Stacy!' I wrote. My face turned red and I erased the sentence. I looked around but, I didn't look at Edward.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*After class_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Today is a hellish day isn't it?" I said to myself quietly.

I was in my bathroom putting on my uniform. I mean don't get me wrong the uniform isn't bad it's my job!

The uniform was a dark blue button-up shirt and black pants with black shiny loafers. I checked myself one more time and left the bathroom. I grabbed my keys and began to leave my room.

"Hey bella!" I heard someone say. I turned my head and saw Alice runnig over to me. "Hey bella where are you going and what are you wearing?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. "To the mall and this is my job uniform." I replied. "Cool I'll come with you and you got a job?" "Yes Alice I got a job, I don't want people to waste their money on me and I can buy whatever I want with it." I replied. "Oh ok." she replied. We talked for a bit while we entered the mall. You see I work at a clothing/sports store so immediately alice was looking around and picking out stuff.

"Omg, this will look good on you. . .wow jasper would look great in this. . .Ohhhhh this scarf brings out my eyes-" "-Alice you want it you buy it." I said while taking my shift behind the counter.

She bit her lip and wondered what to pick. She was holding a dark blue strapless bubble dress, a grey men's shirt, and a white cotton scarf. She put the scarf back and went to the counter where I was at. She placed the dress and the grey shirt on the counter. I scanned the shirt which was $25.00 and the dress which was $35.00 (because it was on sale). "$60.00." I said to alice.

She was smiling a suspicious smile that I gravely knew. "Alice this dress isn't for me right?" I asked. "Um No its for um. . .rosalie yeah its for rosalie." she said uncertain. "Alice you're such a horrible liar." I said while I crossed my arms. She hung her head but then she looked up and smiled. "Fine I'll make a deal with you, you only get too wear this dress if you get asked out by someone." she said. I snorted.

"Deal." I replied. She nodded her small head and paid for the items. For 2 hours she stayed with me untill she decided to go see jasper. (its 6:00 by the way.) We said our goodbyes and she left. It was a slow day 1 minute felt like 10 minutes and you get how an hour felt like plus my shift ends in two hours. Right now it was 30 minutes before closing time and I heard the bell ring signaling that people were here. I was looking at a fashion catalog since it was the only thing I could do and I was bored so I didn't look up. I heard the people shuffle around at the sports part of the store, after they were finished I heard them walking over to the counter and place their stuff on it. I looked up from my magazine and saw terrifying green eyes that were glaring at me. My eyes widened a bit and began too scan the items.

"Bella I didn't know you worked here?" I heard edward say with resentment in his voice. "Well I forgot too tell you then." I replied. "You know this chick?" I heard someone say. I looked at him. I recognized him from my science class. Mitch or mike or something I didn't know. "She's my roommate mike." Edward replied. Yep definently mike. He smiled slyly.

"Not that kind of roommate." edward said with a stern voice. Mike got the point. I looked at what their stuff was. It was a pair of 'boil and bite' mouth guards. They both cost $10.

"$20." I said boringly. I stuffed them in a small bag and handed them to mike. He took them gladly and was the only one who said bye to me.

I looked at the store clock. 7:49. I decided to close up my shift early. I locked up the doors and went out the back entrance. I felt the cool wind bite at my face, neck, and hands. I went into my dorm room and locked the door. I changed into more comfortable clothes and decided to go for a walk next to the lake. I grabbed a jacket and headed out.

There weren't many people since noone was as stupid as me to go outside when its this cold. I walked past several sand dunes and saw a pier up ahead. I reached the end of the pier and sat down. I reached down to touch the water a bit. It wasn't as cold as I expected though.

I took off my shoes and socks and dipped my feet in the water. I felt the fish swim by my feet.

I thought about what my parents were doing right now and if they were worrying about us.

I sighed.

The only people who seemed to be enjoying their stay were alice and emmet. They seemed so happy to have jasper and rosalie and I felt left out of the happiness.

The only person who ever seemed to make me happy was edward and now I thought he was a jerk.

I sighed again. I saw something shiny next to me. I picked it up, it was a penny.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_The next day*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Ugh." I groaned. I woke up in a sweat, my head was hurting, I felt nauseous, I was burning up, shivering, and my muscles ached. 'Darn lake!' I thought. My eyes were hurting as well so I had them closed. I heard edwrds door open and he stopped in his tracks. I heard him walk over to me.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked. I groaned. I felt him put the back of his hand on my forehead and cheeks. I heard some shuffling.

"Open your mouth I need to take your temperature." he said. I opened my mouth slightly. I felt him gently put a thermometer under my tongue. I heard a beep sound and felt the thermometer being removed.

"you have a fever." he determined. I groaned in response. "I'll be right back." I heard him say. I nodded weakly. After a few agonizing minutes I heard the door open again. I heard footsteps shuffle in and out of my and edwards room.

I felt a wash cloth soaked with water lay against my forehead. I sighed.

"Here I'm gonna give you some medicine okay so open your mouth." he commanded. I opened my mouth slightly and tasted cherry flavored medicine come into my mouth. I swallowed. "Now rest." I heard him say. "Thank you." I choked out. I didn't hear a response so I fell asleep. (Part 1 part 2 coming soon!)


	5. Part 2

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Several hours later_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I woke up felling a little better.

_A little better._

I wasn't tired enough to fall asleep but I was too tired to move. I grabbed my television remote, which was right next to my bed, and turned on the TV. I flipped the wash cloth to the cooler side and surfed through the channels. I heard the door open. It was Edward holding a bag of groceries.

"I see you're awake." he said.

I smiled.

"Well I woke up right now." I replied.

He nodded. He set the bag on my desk and took out its contents. Campbell's chicken noodle soup. He grabbed my portable stove and grabbed a pot. He opened the soup and poured it into the pot. After 15 minutes it was already boiling. He lowered the heat and grabbed a ladle. He poured a bit of soup into a bowl. He grabbed a tray and placed the bowl on top of it. He blew it a bit and handed it to me. I sat up with a little trouble and placed the tray on my lap. Edward went into his room; he soon came back with an apple and sat on a chair with his legs resting on my table.

"Why do you have an apple?" I asked.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away." he said with a smirk.

I smiled.

"Next time don't put your feet in the water when its cold." he said.

My eyes widened and I blushed.

"How'd you know?' I asked.

"The shoes are right there." he said as he pointed to my damp shoes that were resting in the corner.

"Oh I'll keep that in mind." I replied.

He chuckled.

I tilted my head, his chuckle didn't seem the same today or maybe that's just me.

"What?" he asked with a smirk.

I shook my head and blinked my eyes.

"Nothing." I replied.

He scrutinized me for a second then shrugged it off. We finished eating after a while. I heard the bell ring. Edward got up and grabbed the thermometer.

"Open up." he commanded.

I opened my mouth and he put the thermometer in under my tongue. I heard a beep noise and it was taken out.

"99.9." he said.

"What I feel a lot better." I replied.

"The medicines masking your symptoms that's what it does." he said.

I sighed. He gave me another dose of medicine.

"This will last for 4 hours ok." he said

"So am I able to go out?" I asked.

"Most likely no." he replied.

"Well I had it coming." I replied.

He was gonna say something but the bell rang.

"Go you're late." I said.

He got up and grabbed his stuff. He opened the door to leave then stopped.

"Happy Halloween." he said with a smile then left.

'What,' I thought 'It's Halloween?'

I shrugged and yawned. I laid back down on my bed and fell asleep.

*3 hours later* I felt someone shaking me.

"What." I yawned annoyingly.

"Bella, bella come on its about to start!" Alice said while she was still shaking me.

"What's about to start?" I asked.

"The haunted house!" Alice said.

I sat up.

"OH yeah!" I said happily.

"Oh why weren't you in class, before I forget?" Alice asked.

"I'm sick." I simply replied.

She nodded and grabbed my hand

"Come on lets go to my dorm!" she commanded.

*30 minutes later at Alice's dorm*

"Alice I really hate you." I whispered to her in a harsh voice.

"I like your costume bella it looks. . . . cute." she said with a smirk.

I balled my hands into fists.

"Paybacks a bitch bella remember that." she said.

"Fine alice but you know what will happen next year." I said harshly.

"And you'll know what will happen the year after that." she replied.

"Ugh!" I yelled.

"Hey jasper can you please get my bags for me they're in the restroom." she asked.

"Okay." he replied going into the restroom.

I sat on her bed and huffed. Okay let me tell you what happened.

I am. A toilet.

Yes I said it I am a toilet. Remember when I said I dressed Alice as the Travelocity Gnome, well she dressed me up as a toilet. What she was wearing was ironic though.

She is a credit card.

Yes I said it a credit card. That was the only thing that was sort of cheering me up I guess. When I saw her come out in it I almost laughed but I saw her take out MY costume. I told her that I would not wear that but then she took out 'The list'. It was the costume rules list we made when we were 9. I groaned and she handed me the list.

Bella and Alice's costume rules list

1. We each get a turn to pick each others costume every year.

2. We HAVE too wear the costume we get.

3. No new members may join this group.

4. If injured we give the turn to the other.

5. If the person disobeys or breaks these rules they will pay the consequences through blackmail. (Except if the other allows a rule to be broken)

When I was done reading I sighed.

"Fine I'll wear it." I had said and it brings me hear sitting on Alice's bed.

"Where's the haunted house gonna be at?" I asked.

"At the mall in the back." Jasper answered.

"Really I've never seen or heard about it." I replied.

"It's on the very far side of the mall, far from where you work." he replied again. I nodded.

"How long did it take?" I asked.

Jasper thought. "Like about two to three weeks." he said.

'Why hasn't edward ever told me about this?' I thought.

I shrugged it off. After Alice was done fixing her costume I looked at myself from the mirror. My head was situated in the center of the toilet. The lid was behind my head and the seat was positioned around my neck, half of my body was white for the bottom part of the toilet and the rest was black. I sighed. We left Alice's room and headed toward the mall. I kept getting snickers from people and it was getting annoying. We made it to the back of the mall and there was a medium sized line forming and it was moving at a good rate. We got our tickets, which cost $5.00 each, and waited in line. We talked for a bit and I noticed my head was beginning to hurt but it didn't hurt as much so I ignored it as first, when we were the third people in line that's when I stopped ignoring it. It was hurting so bad now it was even hurting my eyes.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked.

I was about to answer when someone interrupted.

"One-to-Two people per entry." the ticket holder said.

"Bella do you want to wait or do you want to go with Alice?" jasper asked.

"No you two go I'll wait here." I said forgetting about my headache.

They left and I waited for my turn. I started to sweat which was weird its SUPER cold out here but not to me. People weren't wearing sweaters or anything like that but I guess they weren't because they were wearing costumes. But it's ALWAYS cold here.

I gave them my ticket after they told me it was my turn and I began to go inside. They told me I had to find my way out.

I nodded and went in, the room had a hanging light in the center of it and it kept swinging and flickering at the same time. I looked down and saw a table and on the table there was a person well I think it was, a huge blanket was covering up something that wasn't moving at all. The door I had to go through was on the other side on my far left and the table was in the way. I rubbed my head a bit and was about to walk to the door when suddenly the light went out. I panicked for a second but calmed down. I brought my arms out and felt around. I could see a red light come from the top of the door and tried to follow it. I heard a creaking noise and stopped. My eyes widened and tried to see into the darkness. I heard another creek and then I felt something fall to the ground next to my feet. Then I heard slow footsteps coming closer to me. I started to panic and I jogged over to the door not caring if I get hit by an object lying on the floor. I grabbed the knob and turned it but it wouldn't open after three more times I opened the door and went into the next room or should I say narrow hallway.

I could hear creepy music play throughout the haunted house. I felt sweatier and I was still shivering. My head was now throbbing and I was burning up. I thought about what time I took my medicine.

After lunch which meant it was 1:00 and Alice woke me up after school which was 4:00, 3 hours after the medicine. When we got here it was like 4:40 and I guess by the time we were third in line my medicine was wearing away.

'Calm down bella all of this is fake nothing to be scared for.'

I sighed and began to walk over to the next exit. It didn't have a door only a black curtain. I walked through the curtain and the room was filled with flashing white light. In a corner I could see a person with tangled long hair wearing a dirty night gown and that person was kneeling against something I couldn't see. I started walking over to it wondering what it was doing. I noticed that there were two beds inside the room and I could see old food cans lying on the floor. When I actually saw what the person was squatting over my eyes widened. There was another person propped up against the corner of the wall but there was something wrong with them. Their stomach or something was cut open and organs or I don't know what was hanging out. The person squatting had their hands, mouth, and clothing covered in blood. I started to slowly back away. The person turned to me with their hair covering their face and started to walk over to me. I backed up a bit faster but they jumped onto the nearest bed I was close to. I panicked and went through a curtain.

Again it was another hallway but there was a corner where it had more space and instead of a curtain there was a door. But there was something occupying that space. There was a person sitting limply on a chair and then there was a lamp situated next to the person. Then I noticed he looked weird. He was wearing a tux but there was something wrong with his head. Its head looked bigger than most people's heads, it had a very big nose and it still was smiling. I walked a bit closer to it and I noticed it had the head of a clown. I got closer to the wall so I wouldn't touch the clown thing. I didn't know if my heart was racing because I was sick or I was scared but, that wasn't my concern. Just when I was about 3 feet from the door the clown jumped up from its chair. I jumped and ran to the door. I opened it and went in.

When I turned I started to wish I was back with the clown.

It was a dark lighted room and there were six beds, three on one side of the wall and three on the other. Four girls who all looked like the grudge were jumping from bed to bed and they were chanting. I got even more freaked out. I began to walk over to the next door hugging myself to stop the shivers. They all stopped jumping and they looked at me.

I stopped and then I heard one of them say, 'Play, come play with us.'

They all started to jump around again and I guess two of them were chanting and two saying, 'Play, come play with us' because I could hear both. I slowly walked to the door. I opened it and got out as fast as I could. When I turned around I immediately caught my breath.

I shivered.

There were rats hanged by the neck tied to the ceiling and they were just hideous. There were a lot of them hanging there and I had to slump a bit so I wouldn't touch them. By now my muscles were aching and I could barely keep my eyes open. I was also shivering and sweating a lot. My mouth also felt dry and my whole head was burning up, I felt like I could just faint. I slumped and began to walk down the hallway. Then suddenly several hands came out of the walls and began to touch my arms. I screamed and stood up straight to get away from the hands but then I felt the rats furry body on my face and I screamed some more. I ran to the door and opened it. I got out and closed the door as fast as I could. I was still screaming a bit and I was moving my hands around my face and arms really fast from still feeling the tingle of fur and arms. I stopped and rested my head against the door trying to calm down my breathing. I turned around and bumped into someone. I screamed and I blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes. I felt a bit better but still not well. I looked around and noticed I was in a different environment. I was lying down on a bed in what it looks like a nurse's office. I've never been in the nurse's office before so yeah. I began to sit up.

"Oh no save your energy dear." I heard a friendly and familiar voice say.

It was the nurse. I laid back down on the bed. I closed my eyes to rest them.

"Is she asleep?" a familiar voice asked.

I opened my eyes.

"No I'm awake." I said and saw Edward.

"Wait I'll be right back." he said.

I nodded. He left and a few minutes later he came back with Alice, Emmet, and jasper.

"Omg bella are you ok!" Alice asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

"Oh okay good when we saw edward carry you out of the haunted house and you looked awful I began to worry." she said. I smiled.

"It's okay alice I knew you were thinking about giving me a makeover when you thought I looked awful." I said jokingly.

She stuck out her tongue at me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"You fainted because you disobeyed me about staying in your room." Edward replied with a smirk. I blushed

"Well I forgot I guess." I said with a smile. He chuckled.

"So tell me why you were carrying me?" I asked.

"Well after you came out of the hallway and bumped into me you fainted. I noticed it was you so I caught you and took you here." he replied. I nodded.

"When you came in here we found out you had a temperature of a 103.2." he added. I nodded.

"Well thank you for taking care of me." I said to him. He nodded.

I looked at Emmet who hasn't talked at all since he came here. He was glaring at Edward. He started to look away from him slowly to look at me. He smiled.

"So my sis is a wimp." he said with a smirk.

My face turned red. I looked at jasper who had an arm around Alice's waist. He looked a bit confused for some reason. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Bella do you want us to leave you?" Alice asked.

"I don't mind you can stay if you want." I replied with my eyes open.

"I have to leave Rosalie's waiting for me." Emmet said. I nodded in response.

He gave me a hug and left.

Jasper whispered something into Alice's ear and Alice smiled and nodded.

"Um bella I'll see you later me and jasper have to do something." Alice said with an apologetic smile.

I smiled back and nodded. Alice and jasper left. The only people left were the nurse and Edward.

"Are you sure you're feeling fine." the nurse asked.

I nodded with a smile. She smiled and looked at Edward then back at me.

"I'll leave you two alone then." she said while leaving.

Edward leaned against the wall.

"You know what you actually scared me when you fainted there." Edward said.

"Really?" I asked.

"yeah." he said and what I could see a bit of blush.

I smirked.

"Do I see the charming Edward Cullen blush?" I said jokingly. He smiled.

"So since we've been talking and all does that mean we're not mad at each other anymore?" I asked.

He looked confused then he looked like he understood. He ran his hand in his hair once.

"Look that was a stupid thing for me to be mad at." he said. I nodded.

"What were you mad at anyway?" I asked. He thought for a second.

"I . . . don't know?" he said truthfully. I sighed.

"Why were _you_ mad at me?" he asked.

"I don't know either." I said truthfully. He nodded. I yawned.

"Wanna go back to the dorm?" he asked. I nodded. I got off the bed and almost fell over.

"Need help?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. I was about to pass Edward when I almost fell over again. Edward grabbed my arm when I did. I blushed.

"Thanks." I said.

"You do need help." he said with a smirk.

I gave up and he held my arm until we got to the dorm. He unlocked it and we went in. I sat on my bed happily and sighed. Edward sat on one of the chairs and looked at me when I remembered something.

"Oh what happened to my toilet costume?" I asked.

He tried not to laugh.

"Umm first why were you wearing that?" he asked. My face turned red.

"Me and alice made this thing when we were nine that we take turns picking our costumes." I replied.

He nodded in understanding.

"And I'm guessing you gave her a bad costume last year." he said with a smile.

I nodded in shame. He chuckled.

'Hmm his chuckle sounds the same again but why was it different in the morning?' I thought.

"I left it back at Ms. Hudson's." he said.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"The nurse." He replied.

"Oh ok never heard her name before." I said with blush.

'I feel stupid.' I thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked randomly.

"I'm not saying." I replied with a smirk.

"Ugh why is it hard to read your face?" Edward said frustratingly.

"Didn't you read it in the first day of school?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah but I just can't read it anymore." he replied.

"I'm happy you can't read my face anymore I like my privacy." I said with a smile. He rolled his eyes.

"I guess so." he said.

"Are you gonna head back to the haunted house?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah just waiting for you to sleep." he replied.

I nodded and stood up. I got a shirt and a pair of shorts and headed toward my bathroom. I changed there and after I did so I went back to my room. I laid on my bed. I looked at Edward who was leaning back on the chair relaxing. I brought the covers up and fell asleep.

=======================in the morning=================================

I woke up with a small headache and remembered I was sick yesterday. I didn't know if the medicine warred off already or was beginning to. I got up and went to take a shower. After I did I changed into my uniform and did my hair. I opened the restroom door and got out. I knocked on Edwards's door but, he didn't answer. I shrugged and went outside. I stopped in my tracks. The school was covered in red and gold banners with lions and alligators on it. I was confused, our mascot was indeed the lion but why was the alligator there? I looked closer, one of the banners read, 'Lions VS. Gators.' and another had a picture of a lion biting the alligator's neck. Then I had a realization.

'It's the game!' I thought.

I looked around and noticed everyone was dressed in regular clothing or our teams' jerseys. I went back in my room and changed into some jeans and a plain blue T-shirt. I went back outside and headed over to Alice's room. When I was halfway there I saw Alice walking in the other direction that I was going. She was wearing a red jersey with gold letters in the front that read, 'S.H Boarding school' in small letters with a big gold '7' in the middle and she was carrying a bag. She spotted me and walked over to me.

"Hey bella come with me I was gonna pick you up to go to jaspers room." she said eagerly.

"Oh well I was going to your room." I replied.

She nodded and we began to go to jaspers room. I saw the back of the jersey and it had the big gold '7' in the middle like the front and instead of the 'S.H Boarding school' it read 'Swan'.

"Hey Alice did you modify the jersey or what?" I asked.

She looked at me and snorted.

"You mean you don't know?" she replied. I shook my head.

"Oh well emmet's in the football team." she said.

"Oh ok so what's in the bag?" I pointed out.

"Oh well I bought you a jersey are you okay with that?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah sure, at least it's not embarrassing." I said.

She smiled and nodded. After a while we made it to jaspers room. Alice knocked on the door and sure enough jasper answered. He gave Alice a kiss on the cheek and told us to come in. Alice set her bag on jaspers bed and took out my jersey though it was a bit different. Instead of a '7' it had a '3'. She turned it and sure enough it had a '3' and on the top it read, 'Cullen'. I raised my eye brow in confusion. Alice blushed.

"I took the last one in your size and it was the only one left." she said.

I sighed and took it. I went into the bathroom and put it over my blue shirt. I came back out and asked Alice when the game starts.

"Um in about an hour at 9:30." she replied.

(AN: I know they usually are in the afternoon or at night but just go along with it.)

I nodded.

"Oh and did you buy tickets?" I asked. She nodded.

"Ok so what do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait thirty minutes then we go to the football field." she said. I nodded.

We talked and talked until it reached the thirty minutes and we began to leave. By the time we made it there people were already sitting down or looking for somewhere to sit. We sat in the very front, like second row, in the middle. I couldn't see any of the teams near by so I guessed they were still getting ready. Alice nudged me.

"Hey bella can you go get us some snacks?" Alice asked.

"Sure, what do you want?" I asked.

"Two hotdogs and a soda." she replied.

"Okay but you have to pay me back." I said.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. I laughed and took off. I was looking for a food stand when I heard my name being called. I looked around. I heard it again and spotted Edward looking at me. He nudged me to come over. I hesitantly walked over to him. I noticed he was standing next to the locker room under the stadium. I walked down four steps to him. I noticed he looked a bit nervous.

"Wow I've never seen you nervous before." I said. He shrugged.

"So why'd ya call me over?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see you before the game." he replied. I nodded.

I finally noticed what he was wearing. He had the same jersey as me, he had shoulder pads on which obviously made his shoulders bigger, he was wearing gold pants, white shoes, he was holding his helmet by the face mask, and corny enough he had two black chalk marks on his cheeks. I smiled.

"Nice jersey." he said with a smile. I looked at it and nodded.

"Yeah alice bought it for me." I replied. He nodded.

"Well good luck I know you'll do good and win." I said enthusiastically.

He nodded with a smile. I heard a whistle and all the other team members started to come out of the locker room. He looked at them and then he looked at me.

"Bye." he said in my ear as he gave me a strong unexpected hug and left. I stood there watching him leave when I noticed I was blushing. I stumbled up the steps and went to get the food. I bought everything and was now heading back. I noticed that I took 15 minutes and our team had 9 points already and the other team none. The teams' colors were purple and green and the schools name was Johnson boarding school which sounded a little boring. I found Alice and jasper and sat on my spot.

"What took you so long?" Alice asked.

"Oh I met Edward before the game and there was a long line." I replied and I felt myself blush a bit which I hoped she didn't notice.

She didn't fortunately. I sighed. I turned back to the game. They had just passed Edward the ball and he was now running down the field. My mouth dropped. I've never seen him run so fast! He was 3 yards away from the end zone when several people jumped and tackled him. Everyone gasped. I stood up a little to get a better look. I couldn't see him under the people but then, I saw a hand come from under them holding a football. Everyone cheered including me. I was very relieved. An hour later we were still winning at 33 to 21 and the game was about to end. The center gave Edward the ball and then Edward walked backwards a bit to throw the ball to the wide receiver, who was Emmet. He threw the ball perfectly in a spiral toward him. Emmet caught it and began to run to the end zone. He was about to touch it when he got tackled. He reached out his hand with the ball and touched it. Everyone cheered. 39 to 21! Everybody began to go down the bleachers to the field. Alice and jasper got lost in the crowd and I was also caught in it. I stepped on the field and began to look for either Emmet or Edward. I saw Edward who was cheering with his team members. I smiled and came a bit closer. He turned to face me and gave me another strong unexpected hug. I hugged him for about two seconds and then I felt him peck the top of my forehead and he then let go and left. I froze and felt my face turn red. I found Emmet and gave him a hug. I congratulated him and began to look for Alice and jasper. After a while I gave up and began to head back to my dorm. I decided to go to the lake. I stopped by my dorm and picked up a towel. I also made sure I took my medication, just in case you know. I then looked for a good spot to lie down on next to the lake. I found a sand dune that had an hmm about I don't know like a 120 degree angle I guess. I put my towel against it and laid down. It was getting a little boring so I got up and decided to walk along the lake. It was so beautiful like it always is. I hugged myself and thought about Edward a bit. I wondered why he kissed the top of my forehead.

'Maybe because he was so excited that he won the game?' I thought modestly.

I saw the same pier I dipped my feet in the other day. It was an ok day today not too hot not too cold. I took my socks and shoes off and left it with my towel. I walked over to the pier and sat at the very end. I slowly dipped my feet in getting used to the temperature. I leaned against one of the piers poles and closed my eyes.

"Well pier we meet again, I remember the last time I came, you gave me a fever." I said to myself . . . well the pier. I patted the pier with my hand and smiled. I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Of course being the wimp I am I jumped and turned to see who made that noise.

"Well I see you have no regard to the consequences of what you're doing right now, and actually proving to yourself how much of an idiot you are." Edward playfully said as he sat next to me.

I laughed a bit and rolled my eyes. I noticed he was wearing his jersey, a pair of jeans, and a pair of black converse.

"Well you see Edward I take risks and. . ." I began as I splashed some water on him with my feet, "I enjoy what I get out of it."

He wiped his face and glared at me playfully.

"Oh you did not just do that." I smiled.

"Well," I began as I splashed more water on him, "I just did."

He wiped his face again and glared at me again. Then unexpectedly he gave me a mischievous smile. Then as quickly as I could blink he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

"Want me to drop you into the lake?" Edward asked with a laugh.

"No! No please don't!" I pleaded.

"Hmm, nah I think I will." he said. I laughed and began to hit his back.

"Put me down this is harassment." I playfully said.

"Fine I'll put you down only because you were sick yesterday." he said as he put me back down onto the pier. I smiled.

"Good." I replied with a 'Ha ha you lost' look.

He rolled his eyes. He sat back down onto the edge off the pier and smiled. I sat down next to him and put my feet into the water again.

"So when's the next game?" I asked randomly. He looked at me emotionlessly.

"Um in the next 2 weeks, November 15 I think?" he answered. I nodded.

He sighed while looking back at the lake. I looked at him for a second and turned my head to look at the beautiful view of the lake.

"Beautiful, right?" I asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, gorgeous. . ." he replied while looking at me intensely for a second then back at the lake. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and sighed.

'God why does he make me want him so much?'

* * *

Woo hoo part 3 coming soon. Yeah I suck at scary scenes and such, so look a little lower from this and press the green button that says review and you know tell me all the positive things you thought of this chapter. For me please! Dedicated 2 EVERYONE reading this cuz u rock!


	6. Part 3

**I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and sighed. **

'**God why does he make me want him so much?'** I thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked unexpectedly. I looked at him and blushed.

"It's none of your business." I said quietly while looking down. He moved a bit closer to me.

"Why?" he asked softly.

I gave him a confused look.

"Why would you want to know?"

He looked down at the water.

"I don't want you to be stressed." he said while still looking down.

"Well it's not important anyway." I lied.

He scrutinized me.

"You're lying." he accused while looking at me.

"How would you know?" I asked questioningly. He looked away again for a second then looked back.

"I have a feeling you are." he replied while looking into my eyes.

"Well…then why do you care?" I replied while looking down at my feet again.

"Just because." he said much closer to me. I looked up and met his green eyes. My eyes widened when I noticed our faces were a few inches apart.

"Umm…just because what?" I asked getting nervous. I moved my head back a bit and put my hands on the edge of the pier. He smiled and leaned in closer. I saw his hand slowly reach up to cup my cheek.

"Because you make me feel like I'm worth something." he replied softly with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Our lips almost touched when I panicked. I pushed him back and began to get up.

"O-oh well look at the time," I said pretending I had a watch on my wrist, "Alice is probably waiting for me at her dorm, I-I got to go bye!"

I ran away before I could hear his response. I didn't care if I left my stuff there he could have them, I just HAD to leave. I let my feet take me anywhere and at that moment I noticed I was heading to room 602 building C, Alice's room. I made it there and began to knock on her door hurriedly.

"What!" Alice yelled as she opened her door. I pushed her out of the way and made my way to her bed. I jumped on it and went under the covers. As I did so I had a realization of what just happened. I Isabella Marie Swan just made a total fool of myself in front of the HOTTEST guy in school. I felt myself blush with embarrassment.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked sitting next to me.

"Oh my god Alice, you don't know how embarrassed I am now." I replied feeling my face get redder.

I felt Alice begin to rub my back soothingly.

"It's okay Bella you can tell Me." she said.

"I don't know Alice you're not going to tell anyone right?" I asked apprehensively.

"Ugh Bella how can you give me such an insult!" she retorted.

I sighed.

"Fine I'll tell you only if you promise." I quietly replied.

"I promise Bella, cross my heart and hope to die." she playfully said.

I nodded to myself and thought about what to say.

"Um well you see after the game I went to the lake to think. . ." I began.

"Go ooonnn." Alice commanded.

"And well I was sitting on the pier when ummm this guy, who I don't know if I like or not, came by." I replied nervously.

"What else?" Alice asked.

"Umm well umm he tried to kiss me." I whispered.

I heard Alice squeal.

"Omg, Omg, Omg! Really!" She yelled.

I don't think my face could get any redder.

"Well yeah." I whispered again.

"Aww then why are you embarrassed?" she asked.

"Well you see I panicked and ran over here. Plus I noticed how stupid that was." I said into Alice's pillow.

I heard her sigh.

"Well no offense Bella, but that was kind of stupid." she said candidly.

I rolled my eyes to myself.

"Not helping Alice."

"Sorry, well do you like him?" she asked.

"Ugh I told you already Alice, I said 'I don't know if I like him or not'."

"I know I'm just asking." she replied calmly.

I thought for a while.

"I-I think I do?" I replied questioningly.

"Well do you think about him a lot?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Yeah I do everyday."

"Um well do you like talking to him?" she asked.

"Yeah I do a lot." I replied humbly.

"Do you guys umm help out each other a lot?"

"Yeah we help each other out all the time."

"Do you pick on each other a bit?" she asked.

"Yes! Alice I think all the questions you're gonna ask are gonna be yes!" I yelled frustratingly while taking the covers off.

She smiled.

"Bella you DO like him." she said decisively.

I looked down sadly.

"B-but I don't know if I could trust him."

She gave me a confused look. I hesitated.

"Just forget about it." I said.

"No you-"

"I said forget about it!" I yelled.

She put her hands on her hips.

"Bella you know you could tell me anything." she sternly said.

I sighed frustratingly.

"I know you'll get mad at me Alice."

"I won't, I swear." she said convincingly.

I hesitated.

"Um the guy I was talking about is…Edward." I replied looking away.

I didn't hear her respond. I slowly looked back at her. She had on a blank look.

"Alice?" I asked while waving my hand in front of her face slowly.

After a while she blinked and looked at me. Unexpectedly she smiled.

"Bella look as your sister I'll support any decision you make." she said with a hand on my shoulder.

"Well Alice why didn't you say that a long time ago?" I asked while crossing my arms. She sighed.

"Well last time you didn't even know him that much and I thought you were getting caught into his games," she began, "but after several months I didn't see you with him so I knew he wasn't trying anything on you and I began to trust him a little bit."

I was about to reply but she cut me off.

"Oh and all those questions you answered, made me trust him a bit more." she said with a smile.

I opened my mouth but she interrupted me again.

"And you guys do look kind of cute together." she squealed.

I glared at her.

"Are you done interrupting me?" I asked playfully.

She nodded.

"Well he is nicer when you actually get to know him, a-and I DO like him I guess since you say that." I replied nervously.

"Bella don't say you like him because I say you do, you have to decide that for yourself." she replied.

I smiled and gave her a strong hug.

"Thank you Alice you make everything better." I said.

"It's what I do." she said playfully.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I let go of her and sighed.

"So what are you gonna do now?" she asked.

I gulped and shrugged.

"I don't know."

She looked at me and sighed.

"Well all I can say is that you should talk to him."

I nodded.

"Well is it okay if I stay here, I-I'm still nervous." I asked.

She nodded. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Bella I'll be right back." she said getting up from her bed.

"What where-"

I didn't get to finish as she left the room and locked the door. I sighed and turned on her TV. I mindlessly flipped through random channels while I thought about what Edward was doing now.

'Is he embarrassed like I am? Is he thinking about me? Is he as crazy as I am?' I thought frustratingly.

I buried my face into Alice's bed and yelled into it.

"God why is everything so hard!" I yelled again into the bed.

I lifted my head and I tried not to blink while looking up at the ceiling. Again I always did this when I don't want to cry. Suddenly I heard the door opening. I looked at the entrance and saw Alice carrying a bag of who-knows-what. She closed and locked the door while dropping everything on her bed next to me. I smiled and laughed.

"Alice you bought ice cream? That's so cliché, wow!" I playfully said.

She stuck her tongue out playfully and sat down next to me. I looked at one of the 1 pint cartons and smiled brightly.

"Oh my god you bought my favorite!" I said excitedly.

"Well I have to know my sister's favorite ice cream is Cookies 'n Cream." she said it like it was obvious. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it. Alice took out a disposable spoon and handed me one.

We sat, ate, talk, and watched TV for a while.

"Hey you know what I've noticed, I don't see Rosalie around?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Oh my god you are so clueless sometimes." she said while shaking her head.

"Why am I stupid?" I asked.

"Because Emmet and Rosalie are always together, It's weird they aren't married yet." Alice said. I laughed and hit her playfully.

"Why aren't you with Jasper?" I asked.

"Well I just came here to change to go on a date but you came over and I cancelled." she said.

"Oh sorry I'm ruining your day." I said sadly.

She looked at me with a reassuring smile.

"It's okay family first."

I smiled and hugged her for a second.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked.

"It's like 2:40, why?"

"Ugh I have work." I said.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"No but I have to get ready and my clothes are in my room, can you please get it for me?" I said while giving her a pleading look.

She glared at me and sighed.

"Fine I'll get your uniform but only this once." she said sternly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Alice!"

"Yeah yeah shut it." she said playfully.

"It's in the very end of my closet." I said as she got up.

She didn't reply as she left the room. I sighed and laid down on her bed again.

After a few minutes she came back. I stood up and took my uniform from her hands.

"Thank you Alice I'll be changing in your bathroom now." I said as I began to walk away.

'Please don't call me back, please don't call me-'

"Hey Bella come back here." Alice said slyly.

'Damn it.' I thought.

"Yes Alice?" I asked turning back to her.

"Oh well since you owe me I get to do your hair." she smugly replied.

I gritted my teeth.

"Fine let me change first."

She smiled and nodded as I left into her bathroom. I changed into my dark blue button-up shirt, black pants, and black shoes. I checked my self out on the mirror and sighed. I opened the door and let Alice in. I sat on a chair and closed my eyes.

After a few agonizing minutes she was done. I opened my eyes and smiled. My hair had soft curls at the end and at the top of my head it was kind of straight.

"Again Alice you have shown me how much of a miracle worker you are." I said appraisingly.

"Again it's what I do." she said with a curt smile.

"Are you coming with me to work?" I asked.

She smiled brighter.

"Yes! I wanna see all of the clothes you have there." she replied while dragging me out the door.

~At the mall~

I took my shift and got behind the counter. Alice was *gasp* looking through clothes as always. I got a random magazine and began flipping through the pages.

Alice came over to my side of the counter.

"Hey Bella is it okay if I get a job here?" she asked. I snorted.

"To steal all the clothes or actually work here?"

She gave me a playful shove.

"I wanna WORK here, I don't wanna waste Jasper's money." she said truthfully.

I smiled.

"Fine you can you can start now." I said.

"Really!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah you can take my shift and I'll pay you for how long you do." I said.

She smiled and nodded.

'Ha ha sucker.' I slyly thought.

~Few hours later~

'Wow,' I thought, 'Alice is really good!'

She was so enthusiastic, which made the customers happy, she had a lot of energy, so she didn't complain much and get tired as easily.

"Wow Alice you are really good at this job." I said.

"Why thank you Bella I really like this job, I don't know why you hate it." she said.

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly I heard Alice gasp.

"Bella, Bella get down! I see him!" she commanded hurriedly.

"Why, who's there Alice?"

"Edward! Now get down!" she said while pushing me down.

My eyes widened and I did what she told me to do. I heard someone open the door because of the bell. Alice just sat on a chair reading a random magazine.

'Oh my god Alice doesn't even know how to lie!' I thought.

I heard several footsteps coming closer to the counter.

"Um you're Bella's sister Alice, right?" I heard Edward ask.

For some reason he sounded nervous or was I paranoid today?

"Yep, you need any help with anything?" she asked politely.

I heard him shuffle his feet a bit.

"Y-yeah um do you know where she is I'm looking for her and I'm kind of worried about her." he replied nervously.

I smiled to myself.

"Um no she just told me to take her shift for her, sorry." Alice replied.

I heard Edward sigh and he shuffled his feet again.

"Well tell her that I'm sorry when you see her." Edward said.

"Yeah I'll tell her." Alice replied.

I heard his footsteps leave and the door open and close. Alice sighed.

"Why don't you ever lie like that to me that was awesome?" I said while getting up from the floor.

"Well you know me and you could do stuff to me, I don't wanna get hurt." she playfully replied.

I laughed. I saw her frown.

"Bella when are you going to talk to him?" she asked.

I bit my lip.

"I don't know Alice it's gonna be weird when I talk to him he's gonna laugh at me." I sadly replied.

"I don't think so Bella he seemed like he meant what he said."

I looked down and played with my feet.

"Fine I'll talk to him." I said with crossed arms.

Alice smiled and I got an idea.

"Give me a piece of paper and a pen." I commanded.

As soon as I said, it a pen and a piece of paper was shoved into my hands. I sighed and sat down.

"What are you gonna write?"

"I'm gonna tell him to meet me somewhere."

She didn't respond. I shrugged and began to write.

_Edward meet me at the lake as soon as you get this-Bella._

I bit my lip and thought about giving this to him or not. I took in a deep breath and nodded. I folded it and wrote:

_Edward_

On the back.

"Hey Alice can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What?"

"Can you, or whoever can, deliver this to Edward please?" I asked while handing her the note.

She took it and nodded.

"I'll be back later Alice just keep doing what you're doing now." I said glumly while getting up from the chair.

She smiled.

"Good luck Bella and later come by and pick up that blue dress I bought for you three days ago."

I froze and looked at her with a 'Please shut up Alice' look. She just gave me a smirk. I shook my head and began to leave.

~At the lake~

I sighed and went to the part of the lake where people weren't hanging out much.

I took off my loafers and socks all while rolling up the legs to my pants. I put them on a nearby rock and began to walk into the surf of the lake. I walked along it and started to think of what to say to him. I rolled up the sleeves to my shirt and went on with walking. I bit my lip and closed my eyes just listening to the waves. I took a deep breath and just kept on walking along. Suddenly I felt someone was behind me. I slowly turned my head and saw Edward. I started to get even more nervous.

"Oh hey Edward how's it going?" I said trying to sound casual.

"Um…hi Bella why'd you call me here?" he asked nervously.

I gulped.

"Well I wanted to talk about what happened earlier." I replied.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened I wasn't thinking and you probably think that I'm only using you-"

"Edward," I interrupted, "I-I panicked and I didn't feel like you were using me."

He looked down at his feet and nodded.

"Why'd you panic?" he asked out of the blue.

I bit my lip.

"Um because…I don't know I guess I just didn't know what to do." I nervously said.

He pursed his lips and looked at me for a second.

"I felt really embarrassed when I left." I said to ease the silence.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I noticed how stupid I was for doing that." I said getting closer to him.

"That wasn't stupid, what I did was stupid." he said.

I smiled and gave him a hug. He, like the last time I hugged him, hugged me strong. I let go and looked at him.

"Then we were both stupid in our minds then." I said playfully.

He smiled and I decided to do something dangerous.

"Though I do know what to do now." I whispered as I leaned in closer and looked into his eyes.

"And what is that?" he whispered back.

I raised my hand, putting it on the back of his head, clutching his hair. I smiled and leaned in closer. I had my lips so close to his but I stopped.

"This." I whispered as I finally pressed my lips against his.

Edward didn't respond at first but after getting over the shock he kissed back.

I made the kiss short and pulled back. I let go of his hair and grabbed his hand while smiling. He had a small smile on his face and looking deep into my eyes. I sighed and we began to walk. We just kept on walking and walking with a comfortable silence.

"So when did Alice start taking your shifts?" Edward asked curiously.

I laughed.

"When she started being so naive." I replied.

He just smiled.

"So you were worried about me?" I asked casually.

"Oh Alice told you about that or what?"

I bit my tongue trying not to laugh.

"Um yeah something like that." I said with a bit of falter.

I looked at him and noticed his eyes were widened.

"You were there weren't you!" he asked with a smile.

I shook my head.

"No I wasn't I was at Alice's room while she took my shift." I lied.

His eyes narrowed.

"Then why are you wearing your work uniform, you only wear it when you go to work?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well maybe I like how comfortable it feels." I debated.

He smirked.

"You don't think it's comfortable you told me all the time how stiff it feels." he brought up.

'Damn he's good.' I thought.

"Well…I-I used less starch!"

"You WERE there." he said with a slight blush.

I bit my lip and tried not to laugh.

"Okay okay fine I was there sitting on the floor behind the counter." I surrendered.

"Why were you hiding?" he seriously asked.

"Like I said before, I was too embarrassed." I replied

He sighed.

"Well don't do that again, I was searching for you everywhere and I was relieved when Jasper gave me your note." he said while looking at his feet.

I squeezed his hand and we just kept on walking.

"When do you suppose we'll tell everyone about us?" Edward asked.

My eyes widened.

"U-um no offense but I don't want anyone to know." I replied nervously.

"Why?"

"Because people are gonna talk and who knows what Rosalie's gonna do."

He sighed.

"Well if you want." he replied without emotion.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"W-well if you want people to know then you could."

He shook his head and laughed a bit.

"No it's okay I mean it."

I smiled and looked away. I looked at the sun that had finally set over the lake. I looked around and noticed everything looked different, there was more grass and small rocks were visible.

"Hey Edward I think we should turn back?"

He stopped and looked around.

"Yeah you're right."

We turned and began to slowly walk back all while enjoying each moment.

I could see the school's glow of light ahead. Then someone came to my mind.

"Ugh I need to check on Alice." I said.

Edward just chuckled a bit. I gave his hand a squeeze and let go. He looked back at me and grabbed it again.

"Edward people could see." I said.

He let go.

"Oh…yeah." he said dully while rubbing the back of his head.

We went into the mall and found the store. Edward kindly opened the door for me and we walked in. I saw Alice reading a magazine boringly. She looked up and saw us. She smiled brightly.

"So how's it going you guys?" Alice asked trying to hide her excitement.

"Good." I said while grabbing Edward's hand.

He looked at our linked hands and gave me a confused look. I at least could tell my sister. She squealed.

"Alice you could only tell Jasper." I commanded.

She frowned.

"Why?"

"We're keeping it on the down low." I replied.

Edward seemed to understand now. Alice just sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fine only Jasper." she said.

I glared at her.

"Promise or I'll punish you through you-know-what."

She shivered.

"Ok I promise cross my heart."

Edward chuckled.

"Hmm ok I trust you."

Alice sighed.

"Well Alice it's time to lock up." I said while letting go off Edward's hand.

"Ohh I finally get to see how you lock up." she said excitedly.

"Well it's boring actually."

She frowned.

"Why?"

I took out the keys and went over to a light switch. I flipped them off only leaving the inner mall light to see. I showed Edward and Alice out the door and I locked it with the key.

"Because that's all I do." I replied to Alice's question.

She nodded in agreement. Edward shook his head playfully.

I opened the door to my room and went in with Edward following behind me.

"So Mr. Cullen the day must end." I said mockingly.

He sighed.

"I know Ms. Swan but can I ask for something before I return to my room?"

"And what is that?' I said with a smirk.

"One kiss so I could sleep well tonight." he replied cutely.

I rolled my eyes and pecked him on the lips. He smiled and leaned in after I pulled back.

I put a finger on his lips and said, "Ah, you said 'one kiss'."

He glared at me playfully.

"All well then, I must be going." he said.

I smiled.

"Don't I get a hug?" I asked.

He smiled and embraced me with a strong hug. I hugged him back and rested my head on his shoulder with a relieved sigh. He let go and pecked my forehead.

"Till tomorrow." he mockingly said.

I nodded my head and rolled my eyes.

"Goodnight, hope you sleep like a baby." I said.

He laughed a bit.

"Same for you." he replied while opening his door and leaving behind it.

I smiled to myself and went into the bathroom to change my clothes. After that I got out and laid on my bed.

As I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling I thought, 'Hey what happened to my shoes?'

* * *

**Hoped you thought this chapter was great! Please look down and press the review button all while leaving a nice comment. Ahh I totally forgot about the shoes that's why I put that as the ending…and I couldn't think of anything else so sorry I didn't have a better ending. Next chapter coming soon! (Soon as I get ideas which I want people like you who's reading this to please send me some in a review or pm. ) Thank you! :)**


	7. Rainy days are awesomeyeah right

_Scarred Player_

_Ch.5 Rainy days are awesome…yeah right. (Oh I don't own Discovery Channel or BLG) (Oh and no offense to Discovery Channel you aren't that boring.)_

~3:00 am~

Have you ever, you know, just slept for a bit and when you wake up you can't go back to sleep and when you try your best to sleep it just gets worse? Well think of that for me but ten times as worse. I tried counting sheep, I tried drinking warm milk, and I just finished using meditation, but I'm talking to you so obviously it didn't work.

I sat up and gave a frustrated sigh. I got my television remote and turned the TV on. Hey at least it's something right?

_Yeah right._

I left it on discovery channel. Maybe something educational and boring would help me fall asleep.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summerDo you know you're unlike any other?You'll always be my thunder, and I said-_

I looked at my phone and saw the caller I.D, it said Alice. I furrowed my eyebrows and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella, Bella, look outside!"

"What why-"

"Just do it!" she commanded.

I got up and opened the door. It was raining! Yes! It finally rained! Alice and I used to run outside in the rain all the time in Detroit…well whenever we got the chance. I sighed with sadness.

"Alice I miss Detroit." I stated.

She sighed too.

"I know Bella I do too." she stated sadly.

I closed the door a bit so the water wouldn't get in.

"Hey Alice, why aren't you sleeping?" I asked randomly.

"I just finished talking to Jasper a few minutes ago, why aren't you sleeping?" she replied.

I sighed.

"I can't sleep."

I heard her yawn.

"Oh well hey I'm going to sleep now is that okay, hope _you're_ able to sleep! Don't stay up too late love you…bye!"

I sighed again.

"Ok bye Alice, love you too, goodnight." I replied sadly while hanging up.

I fully closed my door and sat down on my bed. I watched TV while doing so.

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colorsI don't wanna ever love anotheryou'll always be my thunderso bring on the rainand bring on the thunder-_

I answered my phone thinking it was Alice calling and said, "Alice what do you want now?"

"Bella are you becoming delusional?" I heard Edward's tired voice ask.

"Edward what are you doing up?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Edward replied smartly.

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I don't know I just can't…tell me why you aren't sleeping either?"

"The TV woke me up." he replied.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I apologized.

He laughed a bit.

"It's ok it doesn't bother me." he said.

I smiled to myself.

"Well if you aren't too sleepy could you come over here to keep me company?" I asked.

"Sure I'll be right out." he replied as he hung up.

I closed my phone and on that exact moment Edward's door opened. He came out wearing a grey muscle shirt and black shorts. He sat on my chair and rested his feet on the table.

I smiled.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go to sleep?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I'm staying up until you go to sleep." He objected.

Like I always do; I sighed.

"What are you watching?" he asked.

"Discovery channel."

"Oh ok that's…nice."

I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

'He's so cute when he does that.' I thought.

"Yeah…"

"What?" he asked.

"What?"

"What…?"

I laughed.

"Never mind."

"Oh ok."

~Awkward silence~

I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth nervously.

"Is something bothering you?" Edward asked.

I gave him a confused look.

"No…Why?"

"Well, I don't know, you usually don't sleep when something's bothering you and I'm assuming something's bothering you…" he replied.

I looked down. Is there something bothering me? I don't know, is there? It's my body, I should know that or not.

So…

…is something bothering me?

"I-I don't know?"

He gave me a concerned look.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Let's talk about something else." I obliged.

He scrutinized me for a second but, agreed.

"Hey did you know it was raining?" I randomly asked.

He smirked.

"No I did not know that."

"Oh well now you do." I replied while blushing.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, that he was looking at me with a soft caring expression and his usual crooked smile.

I felt myself blushing more.

"What is there something on my face?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Oh…okay."

"Did you know you tilt your head a bit when you are either confused or just asking a question?" he said.

I turned my head to him.

"I do?"

He laughed.

"You're doing it right now." he replied.

I blushed.

"Oh well is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No…I think its cute." he replied while looking away.

I looked away as well and blushed even more.

I heard him laugh a bit again.

"That too."

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"Your blush…I-I also think its cute." he replied.

I nodded my head smiling and blushing more than ever.

I looked at the TV again.

"What are you doing sitting so far away anyway?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Come closer you're too far away." I said happily.

He smiled.

"Ok sure I guess." he said as he got up and brought the chair next to my bed.

I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Much better." I said as I looked into his eyes.

He smiled again and gave a small nod.

"Now go to sleep you don't want it to be like last time." he said while wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"How can I sleep when you're here?" I whispered.

"Want me to leave then?"

"No! No, I'm okay I-I'll go to sleep."

He laughed a bit and let go of me. I laid back down on my bed and sighed. I closed my eyes, listened to the rain, and Edwards soft breathing .

~In the morning~ (Lol, Raindrops are falling on my head…)

I woke up when hearing something heavy fall to the floor. I sat up quickly and looked down.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked trying not to laugh.

He was sprawled on the floor groaning.

"Ow! Oh well I'm just _fine,_ I don't need any _help_ getting up from the _floor_."

"Oh sorry let me help you!"

I got up from my bed and grabbed his arm pulling him up a bit. He stood up straight and smoothed out his clothes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry for waking you." he replied looking a bit embarrassed.

"Ok good, no it's ok how did you fall?" I asked trying not to laugh again.

He rubbed the back of his head.

"I fell asleep on the chair…" he replied while pointing at it.

I smiled and laughed a bit guessing at what happened to him.

"Ohh ok next time when you're here I suggest an inflatable bed."

"Ha ha _very_ funny." he said sarcastically.

"Ha ha I know right," I began, "Anyway what time is it?"

"I don't know _maybe_ you should look at the clock that's sitting right next to your bed."

I rolled my eyes and blushed a bit. I turned and looked at the clock.

~6:15~

"Oh my god really 6:15 school starts in two hours!"

"You know a majority of girls who go to this school wake up at five." Edward said with his usual smartness.

"Well I don't I'm going back to sleep."

"Whatever I'm gonna take a shower, I'll wake you up when I'm out." he said as he began to leave.

"Take your time, oh and don't fall down." I said as I got in my bed and snuggled into my pillow. I yawned and slowly closed my eyes.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summerDo you know you're unlike any other?You'll always be my thunder, and I said-_

I opened my eyes and groaned. I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella! You sleep well?" I heard Alice's musical voice ask.

"No, what do you want?"

"Want me to go over there or you come here?" she asked.

"How about I stay in my room and you stay in yours."

"Ha ha you are such a clown; I'll be there in five bye!"

She hung up. I closed my phone and I rested my head back onto my pillow. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. _**Just**_ when I was _**about **_to sleep, I heard a knock on the door.

"Oh MY god!" I said frustratingly as I sat up.

I went over to the door and rested my hand on the knob. I breathed in slowly to calm down. When I finished I opened the door. I saw that it stopped raining but anyways, before I could even allow Alice in she pushed through the door and grabbed my arm. She closed the door as she began to drag me to my bathroom.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked

"Gonna make you look _good_ for your _boyfriend_."Alice replied.

"No Alice he probably doesn't care what I look like anyway, so I could go back to sleep now." I said

"Fine I'll make a deal with you…um I get to do your hair and if I get to think of something else that you approve of I will tell you."

I rolled my eyes.

She smiled.

"Ok first I gotta go by Jasper's room, take a quick shower and get dressed I'll be back in a bit." she said.

"Yeah I was gonna do that when I was gonna wake up at 7."

She smiled and began to leave.

"Whatever just be done when I get back."

"Fine."

~After all that~

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was straightened beautifully by the talented Alice and I was wearing my usual school uniform.

"Alice he's not gonna notice anyway he's seen my hair like this before." I stated.

"Nuh-uh he is _so_ gonna notice! He's gonna compliment you too!" she said dramatically.

"Oh and how does the mighty Alice know that?" I asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you" she said while crossing her arms.

"Fine you don't." I said without a care.

"Fine, anyways when is he coming out?"

"In a bit I think, why?"

"'Cause I wanna leave you two _alone_."

I blushed.

"Whatever Alice I'll see you in math." I said while looking away from her and rolling my eyes.

"_Ok_." she said in an annoying sing-song voice.

She skipped over to my door and left. I sat on my bed grumpily and watched TV.

'What's taking Edward so long, it's,' I turned my head to look at my clock, '7:48.'

I bit my lip with worry. I waited a bit more but, let out a sigh of relief when I heard Edward's door open. I looked at him and smiled while blushing.

He looked _good_ today. Well he always looks good but I mean his hair was made in the same fashion but much neater, he had the sleeves to his uniform rolled up exposing his arms, and two buttons from his shirt unbuttoned.

"Y-you look great." Edward said interrupting my thoughts.

I shook my head and blinked my eyes.

"Umm thanks uh you don't look so bad yourself." I nervously said while sitting up.

He rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

"Uhh is it time to leave now?" he asked.

I got up from my bed and grabbed my school bag.

"Uh yeah let's go." I said nervously.

He smiled and walked over to me grabbing my hand. I blushed some more and looked down. He slowly lifted his other hand to my cheek. I closed my eyes when I felt it there and tensed up a bit noticing how cold it was. He lifted my head up and slowly leaned in. He pressed his soft lips against mine and moved his hand into my hair. He pulled back slowly and I opened my eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked.

"Because we're gonna be late." he said with a small laugh.

I sighed.

"Ok."

He looked into my eyes for a bit trying to savor the moment. He took his hand out of my hair but still holding my hand with the other. I let go of it knowing we were about to leave. I crossed my arms, knowing Edward would try to grab my hand again like yesterday. He looked at me and sighed. He opened the door for me and I walked out. I smiled and looked around noticing everything was…wet. (Obviously.) Edward locked the door and we began walking toward our school.

"So am I gonna see you at gym today?" I asked.

He smiled down at me.

"If you want me to be there?"

I nodded my head.

"I'll be there then." he said.

I smiled again.

I jumped a bit hearing the bell ring.

"Oh my god we're gonna be late to class." I said.

"Come on lets hurry up." Edward suggested.

We began to walk a bit faster. My class was the closest so we were already near it.

"Bye Edward!" I said as I was about to enter my class.

"Wait!" he said as he pulled me to him.

He looked around and when he noticed there was nobody near he leaned in. He gave me a small kiss and he hugged me. I blushed and hugged him back.

He let go and said, "I'll see you after class."

He left before I could even reply. I shook my head and entered my class. I took my seat just when the late bell rang.

~After class~

"…Can you believe that she gave us all that homework!" Alice said as we walked out of our class.

"Alice you're so lazy it's only one page from our workbook." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey beautiful." someone whispered in my ear.

I jumped and turned to find Edward standing behind me.

"Oh Edward I forgot you were coming." I said with a hand against my heart.

He smirked at me.

"I told you I'd be here."

I smiled back.

"Well I need to remember you keep your word." I said.

"Hello have you guys forgotten that we have a class to go to?" Alice said.

I turned to her and gave her a 'Shut up' look.

"Uh yeah well Bella I'll see you after class, okay?" said Edward.

"Oh ok well bye, yeah I'll see you there." I replied.

He smiled at me and began to leave.

I turned to Alice and sighed.

"Come on let's go." I said to Alice.

"Okay let me look for Jazzy first." she answered.

"What! I had to…ugh never mind forget it." I said frustratingly.

She found Jasper and we walked to science together. I was still kinda mad but whatever.

~In the middle of class~

Right now we were in groups doing a handout Ms. Sanchez gave us. My group consisted of Me, Alice, Angela and Rosalie. I looked at Rosalie who was looking at her nails. I bit my lip and said, "Um Rosalie I think we should talk?"

"We have nothing to talk about." she answered while still checking her nails out.

"Yes we do, I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"Stop hanging with my brother and maybe I'll consider reconciling with you." she said.

I got a bit mad at that part.

"Look you can't tell me who to hang out with your not the boss of me and how could you hate someone from your own flesh and blood," she cringed at that part, "so much! Your brother is sweet, why can't you trust him?"

She glared at me and didn't respond. I clenched my fist with anger.

"Just forget it!" I snapped.

"Um is everything alright?" Angela asked nervously.

"Everything's just _fine_." I replied.

I looked at Alice who was saying nothing.

"Just _fine_." I repeated.

I noticed something, Alice looked kinda anxious…

I gasped. She looked at me with panic.

'She knows something!' I thought.

I glared at her.

~After class~

"…I know YOU know something Alice, I have the right to know this thing you know!" I whispered harshly to her.

"I can't tell you, I promised!" she retorted back.

"Well what's it about?"

She hesitated.

"I-"

"-Hey Bella ready to go to lunch?" Edward asked out of nowhere.

Alice panicked and said, "Ahh I need to get Jasper, I'll tell you later."

She turned and swiftly walked away.

Edward looked confused.

"What was that all about?"

"Ugh I don't know lets just go to lunch." I replied.

He nodded and we began walking to lunch.

'What is she hiding?' I thought to myself.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine sorry."

"You sure?"

I gave him a small nod.

He pursed his lips and shrugged it off.

"So what do you want to eat?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"I'm not really hungry." I replied.

He sighed. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at me through his eyelashes.

"Bella, I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you and I'll listen to all your problems." he said kindly.

(Thanks to Stefan S. for this! The 2nd hottest vampire I know :D)

I bit my lip.

"Let's sit down and we'll talk about it okay?"

He smiled.

"Sure."

We turned and began to walk outside. But as we walked closer we noticed everyone was coming inside and some people were outside running around…in the rain. I smiled.

"Edward hold up I need to look for Alice." I said as I began to look around the room.

"Umm okay?"

I spotted her with Jasper at a table not so far from here. I walked over to that table and grabbed her arm.

"You're coming with me." I said.

"Where?" she asked.

"Outside in the rain."

"What! No my make-up's gonna smear!"

"You can just reapply it."

"Ugh fine!" she said.

I opened the door and I smiled as I ran into the rain.

"Oh my god it's so cold!" I yelled to Alice over the rain.

"Ahh I know right!"

I ran twirling in a circle with Alice doing the same. I noticed more people started getting in the rain too. I stopped and looked around to see if Edward was in the crowd. I suddenly heard someone yell at us.

"Everybody get inside!"

We all stopped and looked to see who said that. My eyes widened when I noticed it was the principal.

"I said get inside NOW!"

We weren't stupid so we immediately went inside.

Some people tried to walk away slowly but, that just made him madder.

I noticed when I looked at the principals nose that it looked strange…. I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

'Oh my god Edward did mean it when he said that the principal had plastic surgery..'

* * *

**Part 2 coming soon! Check out my other stories please! ^^ I know I take FOREVER SOO SORRY about that )-:**


End file.
